Fairy Tail's Galactic Defenders
by Omarnosian10
Summary: Sequel to The Galactic Defenders. The Galactic Defenders, along with their newest addition, Drake Orion, are sent to another universe filled with magic. While there, they become members of a certain guild and have tons of adventures. BenXEvergreen, KazXErza, ChaseXLucy, JackXKim, DrakeXMira.
1. Chapter 1: The Encounter

**Omarnosian10: Hello, readers.**

**Ben: We're back!**

**Kaz: And better than ever!**

**Chase: We just needed to get some upgrades!**

**Jack: But now we're here with a variable sequel!**

**Kim: Where we end up in the Fairy Tail universe!**

**Omarnosian10: Now then, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

**(Bionic Island)**

It is a special night in Bionic Island, because one of the world's greatest minds have built a machine that could let people travel to parallel or alternate universes. The creator is an adult male, with spiked up black hair and brown eyes. He is currently wearing a black jumpsuit with three linked rings as the logo. This is Donald Davenport, father of four bionic super humans and teacher of the Bionic Academy. He is currently standing in front of a mass amount of students, each with a color depending on their class. Yellow, green, white and red. Standing behind him are 6 18-year-old young adults with similar clothing on each other. The first one is male, with shaggy brown hair, emerald green eyes. He wears a black shirt, blue pants and a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, and black shoes. He is Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix and Galactic Defender Green. Next to him is a male in the same age as Ben. He has spiked up black hair, and onyx black eyes. He wears a black version of Ben's jacket, except the 10 is replaced by a 20, black shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. He is Kaz Lunason (he doesn't have a last name in the show, so I'm giving him one), wielder of the Dueltrix and Galactic Defender Black. Next to him is a male in the same age as them. He has spiked up brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wears a blue version of Ben's jacket, except the 10 is replaced by a 30, black shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He is Chase Davenport, wielder of the Bakutrix, and Galactic Defender Blue. Next to him is a male in the same age as them. He has shoulder-length brown hair, and ruby red eyes. He wears a red version of the others' jacket, except the number is a 40, white shirt, grey jeans, and white shoes. He is Jack Brewer, wielder of the Skylatrix, and Galactic Defender Red. Next to him is a female in the same age as them. She has back-length blonde hair, and topaz yellow eyes. She wears a yellow version of the others' jacket, except the number is a 50, yellow tank-top, and brown jean shorts with a yellow skirt. She is Kim Crawford, wielder of the second Skylatrix, and Galactic Defender Yellow. Next to her is a male in the same age as them. He has extremely messy black hair, and amber orange eyes. Unlike the others, he wears an orange lion vest version of their jacket, and the number is a 60, lion fur pants, and orange sneakers, along with black finger-less gloves ending below the elbow. He is Drake Orion, wielder of the Nemetrix, and the newest Galactic Defender, Orange.

"I designed this machine to prove the multiverse theory. A theory of an infinite number of universes, both parallel and alternate. Parallel universes are counterparts of our current universe, theorized to be created by the first time traveler. They have different versions of us that are either slightly or completely different from us. Alternate universes have completely different people and different popularity. Ben will tell you a few examples since he has been in more universes than anyone on Earth." announced Davenport before he took a step back while Ben stepped forward.

"The first alternate universe I went to is where human-sized animals ruled the Earth. No humans have existed there before them. A hero from another universe named Jimmy Neutron recruited me to stop the Morphoids from taking over our worlds. I've been to 8 different universes during the invasion, each completely different than the last. I've met mutants, ghosts, fairies, underwater beings and aliens not from our own universe. During that time, I have gained 4 new forms for the Omnitrix. This happened before I became a Galactic Defender." explained Ben while an African-American boy with black shaved hair raised his hand.

"Yes, Leo?" asked Ben.

"Three years ago, one of Donald Davenport's inventions took me to a parallel universe, where he was an assistant to Tasha Industries, Adam, Bree and Chase are from a different family, and I got bionics. I couldn't meet my counterpart because I somehow became him, and used bionics for the first time in my life. The Donald from that universe said that when I return, everything will go back to the way it was before I left. Has that ever happened to you before?" asked Leo.

"No, Leo. Our difference in universal travel must've caused different effects." answered Ben before Donald took out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button while a spotlight revealed 2 mechanical towers.

"This machine will allow us to cross worlds, NOW!" informed Donald as he pressed another button on the remote as a blue portal appeared between the towers. The students awed at this. Unnoticed by anyone, a golden energy bo pierced through the towers, causing sparks to fly off.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" shouted Kaz, Donald panicky checked the screen on the remote.

"The portal is fluctuating. IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE!" warned Donald as he and the students ran out of the room, leaving behind the Galactic Defenders.

"Chase, can you contain the portal?" asked Ben. Before Chase could answer, the portal quickly sucked all of the Galactic Defenders in.

**(Earthland Forest)**

Most of the known part of The Earthland is occupied by a very large peninsula, with some isles of different sizes being scattered in the sea surrounding it, and the peninsula itself being linked to the mainland, whose geography is mainly unknown. The territory seems to be split into several countries like The Kingdom of Fiore occupying a smaller, secondary peninsula sprouting from the main one, to the west. The Principality of Veronica a small country located in the mountains north to Fiore. The country of Seven, occupying a peninsula northeast of Fiore. The country of Bosco, located east of Fiore. The country of Iceberg, located to the east of Seven and northeast of Bosco. The country of Minstrel, located to the southeast of Fiore, separated from it by a large gulf with an island in its center. The country of Midi, located on a small peninsula south of Mins. The country of Desierto, a large region located east of Mins. The country of Joya, located north of Desierto. The country of Bellum, located east of Desierto, on the eastern shore of the large lake separating it from Desierto and Joya. The country of Sin, located on a peninsula in the southern part of the Continent. The island of Caelum, located in the sea not far from Minstrel's western shores. The island of Enca, located south of Sin. And finally The Pergrande Kingdom, the largest country, located in the easternmost part of the peninsula, linking it to the mainland. The Earthland is famous for more than just for it kingdoms. It was a world of Magic. Magic had been around for centuries in Earth Land. Every type of Magic came from The One Magic, the original source of all types of Magic. Magic was once oppressed and feared, but gradually became an everyday phenomenon. Magic was bought and sold in this world every day. Magic occurs in all individuals but only 10% of humankind uses it. It became an integral part of people's lives. The machinery run there was also through magic. Some spells were ancient and forbidden to use while some magic user abilities were ancient itself and were rare to find. And there were those who used magic in life as their occupation. They were referred to as wizards, or more commonly known as Mages. The wizards belonged to various guilds, and performed jobs on commission. There were a number of large guilds within the country each headed by their respective Wizard Saints. Hargeon is a large port town in Fiore and also one of its most beautiful old towns. The town is more prosperous and renowned in fishing rather than using Magic because only 10% of the people in the town have the ability to use Magic. So in all over Hargeon there was only one magic shop was present which more was specifically for wizard's passing by. Like any port city, it has its own large marina, located in the southern part of town. In the town, there is also a train station and a public park, which is where 6 shape-shifters are, laying on the ground unconscious.

"Ugh, where am I?" groaned Ben, clutching his head as he stands up before noticing his comrades on the ground. Ben went to Chase and got on one knee while he shook him awake.

"Ben, what happened?" asked Chase as he sits up.

"Last thing I remember, we got sucked into a wormhole and blacked out." answered Kaz as he stands up before the remaining Galactic Defenders groaned as they woke up and stood up, along with Chase.

"I didn't expect the wormhole to take us outside." admitted Jack as he scans his surroundings.

"I'll see if I could get a phone signal." said Kim as she tried to call someone from her cell phone, but received no signal. Kim looked at the others and noticed that they didn't get any signals either, except Drake, since he doesn't like using auto devices, which is ironic since he kind of has one around his neck.

"None of us can get a signal, meaning the wormhole took us to another universe." explained Drake.

"Ben, can Mystar take us back to our own universe?" asked Chase as everyone looks at Ben.

"Sorry, guys. Da Rules state that using magic for universal travel with non-magical beings isn't allowed." apologized Ben, making everyone groan.

"Who made those rules?" asked Kaz angrily.

"Jorgen Von Strangle, and you do _not _want to get on his bad side." warned Ben.

"Galaxy Eyes?" guessed Jack as everyone looks at Kaz.

"Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon can't travel between universes, only dimensions." sighed Kaz.

"And Reaper can only go to the Underworld, Doom Dimension, and other dark worlds." added Chase. Everyone looks down sadly for a few seconds.

"Ben, you know more about universal travel than any of us. Got any ideas?" asked Drake as everyone looks at Ben. Ben put a finger on his chin in a thinking pose.

"Alright, here's the plan. Since we don't know anything about this universe, it's best if we split up and find out as much info as we can. If you have a single person telling you about this, it's best to keep the communications line on so we can all get it without regrouping." ordered Ben. Everyone nodded before they separated.

**(Hargeon Railway Station)**

"Excuse me sir!" asked a train conductor wearing blue coat and trouser as uniform.

There was a lean, muscular young Caucasian man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair; He also has a scar on the right side of his neck which was remained hidden by his scarf. He was wearing a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive fire dragon father Igneel. He also has gained a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen while a red guild mark is located just below his right shoulder. Second one was a small blue color cat exceed with a white underbelly belly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers. He has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. His body is rectangular too, and being an Exceed, it has a structure that allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. He was carrying around a green backpack which covers his green Guild Mark that is on his back. They were the member of the famous guild in whole Earthland named as Fairy Tail; the former one gone by the name, Natsu Dragneel while latter one was his partner, Happy. Currently Natsu was lying flat on the floor with the blue cat, standing beside him. It seems like the former one wasn't doing well and is suffering from motion sickness while the latter one was shaking him in hope to wake him up.

"Is he alright?" asked the train conductor sounding concerned at the condition of the pink haired boy.

"Aye! He is fine. He has always been like this whenever he travels." chirped Happy in as a matter of fact. The train conductor sweat dropped.

"I cannot handle it anymore. I-I am never riding this stupid train ever again." groaned Natsu before his face puffed up, simulating he was going to throw up.

"Stop whining already. If our information is correct, we should find that Salamander somewhere in this town." chirped Happy stepping out of the train.

"Let's go." suggested Happy.

"Just give a second, okay." pleaded Natsu queasily, hanging down by the train's window ready to empty his stomach anytime soon when the train started moving suddenly.

"NOOOOOOOOO…" shouted Natsu as the train departed along with him.

"Uh-uh. There he goes again." quipped Happy while gazing in the direction, train had departed.

**(Hargeon Magic Shop)**

This was the famous magic shop located in Hargeon. It wasn't famous because of what it has in stores but was famous because it was the only magic shop in the whole town where most people don't even know how to use magic. Inside the store was a shop keeper who is a decidedly older-looking man with two sections of gray hair that protrude from either side of his head. He has black eyes and a small nose that resembles a pig's snout. He wears a dark, almost rusty, gold shirt and a dark green hat with a pointed tip that has a yellow star on its front. There was also a young Caucasian maiden with brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. She wore a sleeveless blue and white shirt, a black mini skirt, and black leather high heeled boots. Strapped to a belt around her waist was a whip with a heart-shaped end. And on the right side, was a pouch holding golden keys. She was Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Spirit mage.

"What? You mean to tell me that there is only one magic shop in this whole town!" exclaimed Lucy, in a shocked fashion.

"This place is famous for its renowned fishing spots and people's love for fishing over magic. Most people in town don't even know how to use magic. (sighs) This shop has only been setup for travelling mages who passes through here." stated the Shop owner as a matter of fact.

"Oh, I just came this whole way for nothing." frowned Lucy at this revelation.

"Don't say that lady. I have all the latest tools here. Let me show you some which I had got lately. This ColorS card is really famous among ladies. It can change the color of your dress anytime you want." explained the Shop owner trying to lighten up her mood, showing a pink card; however, Lucy kept ignoring him, and looked around for something usable.

"I have that one already." mused Lucy in a bored manner of the childish act from old man.

"Actually I am really looking for powerful Gate Keys." responded Lucy letting out a sigh.

"Gate Keys, huh! That's a very weird request." commented the Shop owner while tapping his chin. Suddenly Lucy chirped out happily, no sooner her eyes fell upon a silver key kept in a corner.

"That's not powerful at all." mumbled the Shop owner under his breath and a sweat drop ran down his wrinkled face.

"I know. But I really, really want it. So how much it is?" asked Lucy excitedly with stars in her eyes, a rosy blush and a smile etched on her face.

"Twenty thousand Jewels." replied Shop owner.

"How much was it again?" asked Lucy again trying to sound prettier and more feminine.

"Like I said, twenty thousand Jewels." repeated Shop owner.

"Oh, Come on. How much it is really worth? Surely you could cut me a deal; you wonderful old man." said Lucy sitting on the counter, legs crossed and shirt slightly unzipped to show off her cleavage with her right hand behind her head in an attractive pose. She sported a wink of her left eye too, hoping for sure this will work. After all, every man falls for this trick.

**(Three minutes later)**

"I can't believe he knocked off only one thousand jewels. He must have been a blind to ignore me like that." fumed Lucy with disgust, veins were throbbing on her head.

"That trick usually works; so much for using my feminine appeal." mused Lucy before her attention was drawn to a couple of girls who were gossiping among themselves. She eavesdropped and heard about some guy named, Salamander. The blond haired girl's mouth was slightly opened, hearing that name sounded familiar to her.

"Salamander?" repeated Lucy but then it occurred to her once she gasped in delight, clapping her hands close to the right side of her face.

"Isn't he is the one wizard who uses fire magic which we cannot buy in stores. Wow, he is really in the town." wondered Lucy in delight.

**(Hargeon Street)**

"Oh man, I can't believe I had to ride that stupid darned train twice." groaned Natsu looking tired and pale. Possibly still feeling nausea from the double train ride.

"You really got to overcome your motion sickness." chirped Happy walking beside him.

"Now I am so hungry that I can eat my own flames." grumbled Natsu and his stomach growled out loud proving his point.

"It's too bad, we don't have any money to buy foods, nor do I have any fish for myself." said Happy sadly.

"Yeah, I really hope that the Salamander we were looking for must be gotta be in this town, right?" asked Natsu hopefully. It would be a dreadful trip if it was otherwise.

"Aye-sir! Because the only other fire wizard I heard should be here somewhere." chirped Happy.

"That's true!" groaned Natsu before their attention was attracted to the crowds of people in a distance consist mainly of girls, cheering for some Salamander guy.

"SALAMANDER! (happily running toward the crowd) Speak of the devil. What the luck we were having today, Happy?" grinned Natsu.

"AYE-SIR!" chirped Happy in response.

**(Hargeon Market)**

In the middle of the streets of market of Hargeon, a mob of beautiful ladies including Lucy, with hearts in their eyes were staring off at a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. His hair color was dark blue. He possesses a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. His most distinctive facial feature is most likely the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow. He was wearing a ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges adorned by a pattern consisting of many rhombs. His cape is closed some centimeters below his neck by a small fastener adorned by a stylized flame with a light ribbon hanging from it, and has large motifs adorning its sides, starting from the shoulders and going down several inches; each motif is shaped like a large, light and hollow circle from whose outer side many arrows jut outwards in every direction, and which has several wavy lines protruding towards its hollow center. Below the cape, he wears a simple, light short-sleeved shirt with outlined edges, paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems, held up by a simple belt covered in elongated spots and largely hidden by his shirt, and polished dark shoes, with lighter soles and a light upper part going down from the ankle's front. He also sports three large metal bracelets around his right wrist and forearm, with a similar trio being visible on his left wrist. Actually, his real name is Bora however currently he is going by the name, Salamander.

"You ladies are all so sweet." complimented Salamander, gazing at the girls before his eyes fell upon the blonde haired girl. His gaze met hers, and she gasped in shock.

'_He looked at me! Is he is the famous wizard for whom my heart is beating out of control? Could he be my love…Is he the one?_' thought Lucy in delight. Suddenly she snapped out of her trance and found out about the charm magic used by the Salamander when a certain pink haired boy and a blue fur cat barged in yelling different names.

"Igneel…Igneel, It's me!" shouted Natsu excitedly before he suddenly stopped dead in his track as soon as his eyes fallen upon Salamander.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Natsu, sounding rude. Who won't be? He had been looking for some Igneel and found himself before a womanizer. Salamander reacted in a panic, his body all white in shock, bewildered that these two didn't know who he was.

"Who am I? I am Salamander…Surely you had heard of me before. Hey wait a minute!" realized Salamander when he noted the pink haired boy ambling away ignoring him. However, he couldn't able to escape far before a group of ladies tackled him and was beating the shit out of him for behaving like that.

"What's wrong with you people?" shouted Natsu with a nerve throbbing in his temple.

"Now-now my lovely ladies. Let him go. It's enough." spoke Salamander, assuring the girls. The girls all squealed as they turned around to face him like attacking Natsu wasn't an event that happened.

"I am sure he doesn't mean any wrong." assured Salamander. Then, Salamander scripted something on a piece of paper and offered it to the pink haired kid.

"Here is my autograph. Now you can show it to all your friends." smiled Salamander.

"No thanks!" grumbled Natsu returning on his feet before a kick greeted his face. Immediately in a blink, the pink haired boy was again on the street lying on his back with a group of ladies fuming over him.

"Oh no, not again!" quipped Happy saddened for his friend battered condition. However during all this, Lucy remains standing there glaring dagger at the one calling himself Salamander with hateful eyes. She knew that he was using some kind of spell to popularize himself among girls.

"Well I am afraid I have to get going. I have business to attempt to. Time for **Red Carpet**!" said Salamander before snapping his right arm's finger and prompting a small blaze appear. That blaze grows larger and larger as it moves in a wide spiral around him, who proceeds to stand on its tip.

"Having a party at my yacht tonight and you all beautiful ladies are invited!" announced Salamander before flying away leaving the screaming crowd of girls behind.

"Who the heck was that guy?" groaned Natsu, sitting on the road pavement while the blue cat was standing beside him.

"I don't know" chirped Happy.

"And why didn't you help me there?" shouted Natsu angrily.

"S-Sorry!" squealed Happy while flying away.

**(Meanwhile)**

No one noticed a certain bionic brunette standing some distance away, witnessing the whole ordeal. Chase used his enhanced vision and noticed that all the girls were hypnotized and only one of them broke out of it. Chase already reported this to the others through the Bakutrix communicator, and decided to talk to her.

**(Hargeon Public Park)**

Back in the public park, Lucy was sitting on a bench reading a famous latest released 'Sorcerer Magazine'.

"Oh…My…Fairy Tail caused trouble again? The Devon thieves' gang wiped out along with the seven residences… God…They just go overboard again." remarked Lucy laughing while reading the magazine, placing her back on the bench, holding the magazine high and kicking her feet in air.

"Excuse me! Can we have a little chat about something?" asked a voice. The blonde mage glanced in the direction only for her to blush when she noticed the distance between her face and Chase's while Chase mentally freaked out, thinking that the girl's Kim until he noticed the brown eyes, which are completely different from Kim's topaz yellow. They both stare at each other's eyes, brown eyes meeting blue eyes, for a moment and they both blushed.

"Who are you?" asked Lucy as their blushes died down before she noticed his clothing. It was strange as these types of clothes were not normally found in Fiore.

"My name's Chase Davenport." introduced Chase as he extended a hand. Lucy looked at the hand nervously before shaking it.

"My name's Lucy." introduced Lucy before Chase raised an eyebrow before mentally shaking his head. If this girl was the Sludgepuppy cousin Ben talked about a few times, then her hand could've felt like mud, instead of feeling creamy soft.

"I just wanted to know about the guy, Salamander, you had met back earlier in the market." informed Chase.

"Salamander? (puts her finger on her chin.) I don't know much about him other than he was using some kind of charm magic to attract others ladies." responded Lucy.

"And you were able to break through it. Didn't you?" reminded Chase. Lucy nodded nervously. What with all this sudden questioning?

"How?" asked Chase, not deterred by the blonde haired girl's comfort.

"I don't know." replied Lucy honestly. She just snapped out of her trance, when… she remembered. It was that boy. She was about to answer before she noticed Chase swirling around and strolling away after using his enhanced hearing to detect footsteps. She was amazed by the sudden questioning.

'_Is he a Rune Knight?_' thought Lucy. Shrugging off the current incident, she again took hold of her magazine and started reading it.

"I really wanna join Fairy Tail Guild someday. They were just awesome." wondered Lucy with glee. Surprisingly, no sooner had those words left her mouth that Salamander popped out of the bushes revealing his presence.

"What was that? You want to join Fairy Tail?" asked Salamander, startling the blonde.

"Salamander! You were following me?" accused Lucy.

"I had only come here for you pretty lady. I personally wanted to invite you to the party at my Yacht tonight." smiled Salamander brightly trying to use his charm magic. Lucy noted it instantly.

"Your charm won't work on me again. That magic is prohibited. It doesn't work on people who know you were using it." frowned Lucy, if the Salamander was surprised, he didn't show.

"Just as I thought; I knew you were a mage the moment I laid my eyes on you. No matter… the invitation still stands." chuckled Salamander, hoping to calm her down.

"Oh, you can forget that. (folds her hands below her chest.) I don't go in a party with a creep like you." growled Lucy.

"A creep? Why did you call me that?" asked Salamander sending her a disbelieving look.

"Your spell, using it to make yourself so popular... Isn't it is creepy?" Lucy shot back glaring at him, arms still folded.

"Don't be mad. It's all about having some fun. I just wanted to be celebrity of my own party. Can you blame me?" reasoned Salamander, not losing his arrogant smile.

"This proves that famous wizards can also be big idiots." chuckled Lucy inwardly.

"You want to join Fairy Tail guild, don't you?" asked Salamander while pointing a finger at the blonde. Lucy frowned sending him an incredulous look as he continued.

"Have you ever heard about Salamander, one of the Fairy Tail's wizards?" smirked Salamander.

"You mean to tell me you were that Salamander from Fairy Tail?" asked Lucy in utter disbelief. How could a creep like him be a Fairy Tail wizard?

"That's correct and if you want to join the guild then I may also talk to the master for you." suggested Salamander. Needless to say, it was enough to bring 180* changes in the blonde attitude as she instantly accepted the invitation in hope that this guy would get her in her dream guild.

**(Meanwhile)**

Chase had been hiding behind a statue and eavesdropping the conversation that took place. He was surprised to hear that blonde girl accepting the invitation, just by hearing the name, Fairy Tail. What was this? A fairy with a tail? Chase couldn't help but blush at the sight of Lucy and forget the topic momentarily.

**(Hargeon Docks)**

It was already evening and the final rays of sun were illuminating in the sky as the golden ball disappeared behind the horizon. Hargeon was looking more beautiful from what it appeared in daylight. However it didn't lighten the mood of the Bakutrix bearer who was still planning to take down that freak Salamander guy who appears to hypnotize all the ladies in town. Chase is currently scrolling through the Bakutrix, looking for a form capable of flight. When Chase found it, he slammed the Bakutrix before being bathed in blue light.

**(Chase's transformation scene)**

Green feathered wings grew out of Chase's back before he descended into the sky. Chase reared back his hands before they became bird-like and covered in green feathers. Chase shedded his shirt and jacket as his upper body becomes covered in green feathers, and reveal his abs. A pale yellow spike grew out of Chase's knees before the pants and shoes get ripped off, revealing his green bird-like feet/talons. Chase's eyebrows turned into green mask-shaped feathers, surrounding his eyes. Chase grew a green beak before he cawed as his face gets covered in a green mask, revealing his beak and predatory blue eyes.

**"FALCONEER!" **cried the Ventus Bakugan.

**(Back in the docks)**

Falconeer smirked, flapping his wings and shooting away in the sky.

_'Don't worry, Lucy. I'll save you.' _mentally promised Falconeer as he flies toward the boat.

**(Meanwhile)**

Natsu and Happy were at the top of town, looking at glowing lit windows of the buildings to the sea out in the distance. While the pink haired wizard had his back against the railing, the blue fur cat was standing at the railing watching the whole scenery. Happy looks to the sea and spots a boat sailing out in the waters that reminded him of something.

"Isn't that the ship that the Salamander's party is held?" asked Happy. Looking at the ship in the water made Natsu sickened in an instance and turned around,

"Gonna hurl!" groaned Natsu.

"Stop getting queasy from just thinking about it." chirped Happy before their attention was drawn to a couple of girls who were gossiping among themselves.

"Oh my God! That's Salamander's ship. Isn't it where party is held on?" asked the brunette girl.

"Who is Salamander?" asked the black haired girl.

"You hadn't heard about him. He is the famous fire wizard who is in the town and he is also the member of Fairy Tail too." answered the brunette girl. This seemed to snap something inside the pink haired wizard as his eyes sharpened in anger.

"So he is from Fairy Tail?" growled Natsu.

"We should go after them. They were using the name of Fairy Tail to hide their act. We will need to head directly for that boat." chirped Happy. Natsu glanced again at the boat and instantly his anger vanished in thin air and his face turned slight shade of green.

"Oh no!" groaned Natsu feeling queasy.

"Stop whining already!" chirped Happy. Suddenly a green blur passed overhead. It was so fast that the duo didn't even have the proper view of it.

"What was that?" asked Natsu confused.

"I don't know but it is heading for that ship!" chirped Happy watching the object of their interest drawing distance.

"Let's find out then!" suggested Natsu excitedly, pumping his fist.

"Aye-sir!" chimed in Happy.

**(Salamander's Yacht)**

Everyone was at the front porch partying and enjoying among themselves. However that everyone only includes young ladies from Hargeon who were invited earlier in the market by the Salamander, all clad in beautiful dresses. Down in the second floor of ship, Lucy, wearing a lovely brown dress with red stars scattered all over it and Salamander was talking. Seemingly, the blonde was nervous as she introduced herself. Suddenly, Salamander casted another magic by snapping his ring hand, hoping to make Lucy drink her drugged wine in a gulp. The blonde instantly noted this. She knew that this guy was casting another spell. She closed her eyes and strengthened her mentality.

"What do you think you were doing?" confronted Lucy at the freak getting up from the chair; her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You cannot control me. You were trying to use sleep magic." accused Lucy.

"Impressive!" grinned Salamander evilly.

"I don't want to give you all a bad idea. Yes, I really wanna join Fairy Tail but I am not gonna date you to make that happen." clarified Lucy straight forward. Her gaze fixed at the Salamander although she didn't like the way he was glaring at her.

"You are quite a smart mage! You're easily able to figure what were I doing?" chuckled Salamander. Hearing the sounds of more chuckling, Lucy glanced around before the curtains opened up to reveal many muscled bound thugs carrying the girls from town on their backs or carried by their waists. She gasped in shock.

"What's going on here?" demanded Lucy angrily.

"Welcome aboard my ship. It would be wise if you behave yourself until we make it to Bosco. Don't dare to make me angry!" threatened Salamander maliciously; his tone way sharper.

"We were going to Bosco. (gasps) You said you will get me into Fairy Tail." exclaimed Lucy.

"That I said to lure to get you on this boat and make you a slave. You are a bad girl. If you were just to sleep peacefully, you wouldn't have to get hurt... Welcome to our slave ship!" grinned Salamander while waving at the ship. Lucy stared at the Salamander in utter disbelief. She has been tricked. Every one of them have been tricked.

"How could you? You were gonna kidnap all these girls? (growls) Why you?" sneered Lucy, reaching for her Gate keys

"**PROMINENCE TYPHOON**!" chanted Salamander. A magic Seal appear before him, and a spiraling column of fire is sent flying toward Lucy causing her to drop her Gate Keys and scream in pain. The Gate Keys were grabbed by Salamander. Examining the object in his hand with interest.

"Uh…These are gate keys. So you are a Celestial wizard, impressive. Only those who had contracted could use this magic so this is absolutely useless magic to me." stated Salamander. Lucy gasped in horror at the sight of her keys being tossed out of the boat and into the ocean. Her brown eyes began to shake, teeth clenched, tears threatening to come out from her eyes.

"You use magic to take advantages of others. You are the worst mage alive!" cried out Lucy, tears streaming down her face. She was absolutely helpless against these thugs and now she has also lost her Gate Keys as well. Suddenly a voice emanating from behind her startled everybody.

"For your sake, you better leave these girls alone. Right away!" threatened Chase as he entered the room. Everyone gasped seeing someone else overboard.

"How did you get on my boat?" asked Salamander shocked.

"Hey, I know you! Chase!" spoke up Lucy at the sight of a familiar face from before as a smile and blush crept on her face. Chase stopped in his track as soon as his eyes lay on Lucy. She was beautiful for sure her curvaceous body could be clearly figured through her dress; however those tears don't suit her so well. The Bakutrix bearer shook his head to clear all these new thoughts originating in his mind.

"Hi, nice to see you again, Lucy. So where was I? Oh, yeah! I will not tell this twice so hear me properly. Let them go this instant or prepared for a major beat-down." threatened Chase. Everybody laughed hearing the brown haired boy threatening them. Salamander deviously grinned.

"You were outnumbered and still you think that you have got the edge." growled Salamander.

"I had always been outnumbered still it doesn't mean that I can't kick you sorry excuse for a mage." retorted Chase. That smugness show how confident he was of his ability. To prove his point, Chase made a blue laser bo appear in his left hand. Chase twirls it behind him before taking a fighting stance. However, before anyone could react to that, the ceiling of the room burst open and someone came crashing down on the floor. The floor board was crumbling on the impact, sending dust and pieces of wood flying around. A boy with pink hair and a red and white coat appeared in the wreckage with an angry scowl etched on his face.

"I know you also! Natsu!" chirped Lucy in excitement, relieved seeing the familiar faces. However, the ship began to sway and Natsu turned around, looking like he was about to throw up. His face turned slight shade of queasy green. The blonde mage, Salamander, and the thug's took in sight dumbstruck while a sweat drop ran down the Bakutrix bearer's head.

"Fighting on a boat was a bad idea…very bad idea!" groaned Natsu looking pale.

"You are so lame!" exclaimed Lucy in disbelief and feeling disgusted at the act of the pink haired boy.

"Geez! We're only moving exactly 1.9259 miles per hour. How could you get sick on a vehicle moving a thousandth of speed it takes a normal person to get sick?" asked Chase while some thugs and Lucy looked at him dumbfounded.

_'He's not only cute, __but very _smart,_ too.' _thought Lucy with a blush.

"Don't you dare even think about hurling on my boat? You darned kid!" shouted Salamander, a nerve throbbing in his temple.

"Don't tell me you were worried about that?" frowned Chase.

"Hey, what are you doing here Lucy?" shouted Happy from the hole above made by the grand entry of the pink haired wizard.

"Happy…This guy tricked me. He said he will take me to the Fairy Tail Guild and since when do you have wings?" questioned Lucy, no sooner she noticed the blue cat with a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings sprouted from his back.

"We will talk about that later. Ok!" exclaimed Happy and immediately grabbed the blonde before flying away in the sky.

"What about them?" asked Lucy gesturing toward the brown and pink haired boys. The latter one lying on the floor, motioned sickened.

"They should be fine!" chirped Happy, his voice seemed like as if he was struggling. Down on the yacht, Salamander instructed his goons to capture that blonde and cat before they could escape.

"Don't you have someone else to worry about?" smirked Chase from behind the Salamander. However, the latter one ignored the brunette.

"**RED SHOWER**!" chanted Salamander as a magic seal appeared in front of him before a number of fierce, purple flames in the form of elongated circles were fired at the blue cat who easily managed to maneuver his path and dodge all the projectiles.

"That cat is quicker than he looks!" observed Salamander. Meanwhile, Lucy was worried for the others present on the boat. They had all the ladies form the town .She needed to save them.

"I have got to save everybody there on the boat." exclaimed Lucy.

"Lucy! We have a problem here!" chirped Happy, getting the blonde attention.

"What is it now?" snapped Lucy.

"My transformation ran out!" responded Happy just as his wings vanished and both started descending toward the sea.

"You darned stupid cat!" insulted Lucy before they both fell into the water with a loud splash. In the ocean, Lucy started to swim around while the blue cat crashed his head on a rock and a bump appeared over his head. The blond Celestial Mage searched through the waters for what she was looking before her eyes fell upon keys, hanging off a rock.

"My Gate Keys!" mumbled Lucy while swimming to it before grabbing it and rising back to surface seeing the drifting boat float away from her. The blue cat floated back up on surface still in a daze from hitting his head. The blonde smiled in confidence. She knows what she should do.

"Here we go… (raises her key) **Open, Gate of the Water Bearer Key: AQUARIUS**!" chanted Lucy. Immediately a portal was opened and a royal blue mermaid appeared. She has a long blue fish tail, blue hair, large breasts and dons a revealing blue bikini top. She wears two gold arm-lets; she also wears a headband and three piercings on her tail and a golden belt on her waist. She also has a dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol located on her collar bone. She wields an urn as the basis of her powers. She was Aquarius, a Celestial spirit and one of the twelve Golden Zodiac spirit. Happy was ecstatic seeing the newcomer, drool seeping the side of his mouth.

"Oh that fish…That's awesome!" chirped Happy while raising his paw.

"That's the power of a celestial wizard! (turns toward her summoned Celestial spirit.) Listen Aquarius…I want you to use your power to sweep that ship back in the dock." commanded Lucy while pointing at the yacht. However, the said spirit glared at the blonde with fire in her eyes and a scowl over her face.

"Don't show me your attitude. You came here to help me." snapped Lucy.

"Don't make her angry, Lucy. You shouldn't complain like that!" chirped Happy while trembling in fear. This probably was the first time; a fish ever scared him enough to wet his pants... if he has any.

"Let me make something clear. The next time you drop my keys in the sea…You are dead!" exclaimed Aquarius sternly, an evil aura seething from her scaring away both the Celestial wizard and the blue cat as well.

"Sorry…It won't happen again!" squealed both the blonde girl and blue cat in unison. Immediately, Aquarius summons water in the vessel she wields and after absorbing enough she hurls it with tremendous force in the direction of the Salamander's Yacht. While back at the Yacht, the pink haired boy was laying motion sicken on the floor with Chase, standing a little far away from him while the Salamander and rest of the thugs standing at the edge.

"Forget about them. We will continue to sail toward Bosco." instructed Salamander before the Bakutrix bearer reminded them of something.

"Hey guys, why were you ignoring me like I am not here?" shouted Chase indignantly.

"We don't have time to play with you and your glow stick!" grinned Salamander evilly offending the Bakutrix bearer. Suddenly, yacht started to tremble rapidly and was washed away back by tides. Only Chase got enough time to protect himself while surrounding himself in a blue energy sphere before everyone got washed away along with the ship. A massive tidal surge crashed into the sides of the city onto the beach, drenching the coastline and sending a large luxury ship with it. Water crushed into the outlying buildings of the city, but fortunately the ship itself landed on the sands of the beach. Nearby the crashed form of the ship, Lucy clung to the ground on her knees, appearing as if she were trying to recover from being swept away in the aftermath of her attack while the blue talking cat had his head, firmly planted in the sands as his upper body squirmed and squiggled in order to rectify that situation.

"What's the big deal? You tried to sweep me along with that ship too? What were you thinking?" asked Lucy angrily.

"Sorry I failed… I ended up sweeping the ship as well!" apologized Aquarius snidely.

"You were aiming for me?" snapped Lucy at the realization while her spirit spun around and floated away in the water.

"Don't call me for a while. I will be on vacation for a week with my boyfriend and…" began Aquarius, turning her face slightly so as to show her smirk of superiority.

"He is hot!" finished Aquarius before vanishing in thin air.

"Don't rub it in!" shouted Lucy irritably. At the same time, the formerly trapped talking feline freed his head from the ground and popped back up to give the mage some words of encouragement.

"I have an idea…if that fish causes you any trouble ever again you can call me to take care of it. Maybe I shouldn't have apologize back then." chirped Happy, raising a paw to the sky in order to take on a triumphant pose.

"This cat is so oblivious. I don't know where to start with. I can't take it anymore of this stupid cat!" grumbled Lucy in annoyance by these antics. First her spirit almost swept her away and now this hopeless cat. Back at the shore, Salamander's yacht was totally pulverized. Everybody was lying on the ground.

"Good thing I activated the force field in time." sighed Chase while wobbling up on his feet while rubbing his sore head. His clothes are the only ones dry since no water entered his force field. Natsu didn't leave behind as he too got up on his feet and good thing was that he was finally free from his motion sickness. While all the thugs followed by the Salamander too returned back up on their feet. Lucy too arrived shortly near the crash site followed by the blue cat. All the kidnapped girls started running away.

"So you claimed to be a member of the Fairy Tail Guild?" asked Natsu in a low, ominous tone.

"So what is it with you?" retorted Salamander, not caring in the slightest whoever they are. Heck, he didn't seem to care about accepting himself as Fairy Tail's wizard.

"You charmed all those girls, kidnap them for your own purposes and doing illegal activities. So it's our business!" responded Chase smugly. Lucy stared at the bionic brown haired boy in shock. That's all the reason for him being ended up in the yacht alone.

"Go get them!" commanded Salamander sternly. He didn't care anymore. If they knew about his business then he can't let them escape.

Instantly, a total four men dashed toward the pink haired boy and the brunette bionic hero. Two went for the former one while the other two went for latter. Chase simply dodged their respective blows back sprinting; and before landing on his feet, he swung his laser bo at them, sending them hurtling away while covered in smoke. On the other hand, Natsu simply backhanded them with enough force to take them out in a single blow.

"You claimed to be a wizard of Fairy Tail Guild. Didn't you?" bellowed the Dragon Slayer angrily ripping off the vest he wore.

"Yeah, so what…?" asked Salamander while staring at the pink haired boy, not afraid a bit of the intimidating look he was getting.

"My name is Natsu and I am a member of Fairy Tail Guild and I have never seen you before!" stated Natsu in an agitated fashion as the guild mark on his arm flashed to others.

"You got to be kidding me. Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard!" commented Lucy totally dumbfounded. She didn't expect him to be the wizard from the guild, she wanted to join.

"That mark on his arm. This guy is a real one, Bora!" stated one of the thugs in a panic, having observed the crimson guild mark on the mage's right shoulder.

"Don't call me that you fool!" snapped Salamander aka Bora indignantly. However, the said name seemed to ring a bell to a certain blue feline, who currently stood next to Lucy with his arms crossed and his eyes set in a glare on the purple-caped mage.

"I know about him. He used to work for the Titan Nose Guild but he was kicked out for using magic to aid in thievery." informed Happy.

"That's another reason to arrest you!" grinned Chase, overhearing the talking blue cat.

"I don't know what you were trying to do here nor I care you are a good guy or a bad guy or whatever but I am not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail's Guild name." declared Natsu angrily.

"Another one… Sufficient enough for a major arrest!" smirked Chase.

"What were you gonna do about it? Stop me?" mocked Bora confidently.

"Didn't you hear me? We were not going to stop you anymore…We were going to beat you to a pulp." responded Chase while activating his Bakutrix.

"That's it…**Hell Prominence**!" chanted Bora, summoning a magic seal in front of his hand and building up purple energy as well before he released it into a large, long and powerful laser-like beam, enveloping both the Bakutrix bearer and pink haired boy in a powerful explosion. However just before the attacks had collided, Chase had managed to slam down his hand on Bakutrix and was enveloped in a flash of blue light.

"Oh no!" screamed Lucy in terror, sounding worried seeing her rescuers in danger.

"That's the way goes the bigger the talk the weaker the man!" sneered Bora, turning his back to the column of fire his attack had caused.

"I am not sure you have won yet!" said a mechanical voice from the fire.

"Me neither, that you were truly a fire wizard because I have never tasted this type of nasty fire before." said a normal voice from within the fire.

"What…?" exclaimed Salamander in sheer confusion as he watched the column of fire in horror. How could they be talking from the fire? Immediately, half of the fire from explosion was absorbed in the 7 holes of a red-and-orange robot with a miner-like head, except the mouth is replaced by a lower face mask, and has the blue Bakutrix symbol on his chest, who was standing in place of the bionic brown haired boy while the other half was eaten by the pink haired boy as if it was something ordinary for him.

"Meet… **ROBOTALLION**!" shouted the Pyrus Bakugan. Everyone stared at the sight in bewilderment; both of them were able to absorb Bora's fire like nothing. Apart from that, they were more dumbfounded by the new mechanical creature, present before them. What are they, monsters?

"What's going on here? Who are these kids?" panicked Bora.

"Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu." commented Happy while flying beside the blonde.

"I had never seen anything like that!" wondered Lucy in sheer disbelief. It was true she uses magic but fire magic. It was rare and here, here rescuers were using the same magic.

"Thanks for the grub pal!" cheered Natsu patting his stomach before he looked up at the Pyrus Bakugan.

"Take-Over magic. Awesome!" exclaimed Natsu, seemingly excited for some reason.

"Thanks. But I don't use magic!" rectified Robotallion at the pink haired boy confusing him as well. However the latter one didn't say anything with the current matter in hand.

"Could you leave this guy for me? I had a score to settle!" growled Natsu. Robotallion seemed to be measuring the Dragon Slayer words.

"Make him pay!" nodded Robotallion while running toward the witnessing duo before he changed back in a blinding flash of blue light.

"You okay?" asked Chase. All he got was silence before a loud scream filled the place.

"WOW! That was awesome! (hands on her cheeks.) You are quite a Take-Over mage!" complimented Lucy, making Chase blush.

"Thanks for the compliment." thanked Chase while everyone turned their attention back to the battle where the pink haired boy seems to be grinning widely.

"Now I had got a fire in my belly and power within me and rage to fry you up. Here goes…" grinned Natsu before taking a deep breath causing his cheeks to expand before a huge torrent of blazing fire ripped out of his mouth.

"**FIRE DRAGON ROAR**!" yelled Natsu. The roar was powerful enough to take down all the goons instantly, however Bora managed to dodge the attacks using his Red Carpet technique again. The group standing beside the ship, stared at the scene amazed. Fire from a normal mouth? That was new, even for Chase.

"**RED SKULL**!" chanted Bora as he conjures up a large sphere of fire similar to a stylized, cartoonist skull in his stretched up hands and then throws it at the pink haired Dragon Slayer however, the said wizard blocked the attack bare handed before he ate that flame too.

"I hope you guys have never met me. This is what a Fairy Tail' wizard can do. Get Ready… Here we come!" declared Natsu as he also charged at Bora with his fist reared back while wrapped in flames.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST**!" chanted Natsu as he prepared to strike down his opponent. A moment later a resounding boom echoed throughout the area before Bora was sent flying across the city, ramming into buildings and streets alike before ultimately flying straight into a tower bell.

"Wow! That was amazing. He did it!" wondered Lucy in joy.

"He might meed to go to the hospital for a few days!" informed Chase while wincing slightly.

"Aye!" chirped Happy.

"Shut it you stupid cat!" retorted Lucy angrily. Possibly she hadn't forgotten about how she had fallen in ocean due to that dumb cat. Suddenly the pink haired boy came running toward them before surpassing while shouting.

"Let's get out of here…RUNE KNIGHTS are coming!" exclaimed Natsu.

Immediately, wings were sprouted from Happy's back and he flew away in the opposite direction grabbing Natsu along with him. Guessing, they shouldn't be brought in highlight, Chase activated his Bakutrix and slammed the dial down, creating a flash of blue light.

**(Chase's transformation scene)**

Purple feathered wings grew out of Chase's back before he descended into the sky. Chase reared back his hands before they became bird-like and covered in purple feathers. Chase shedded his shirt and jacket as his upper body becomes covered in purple feathers, and reveal his abs. A violet spike grew out of Chase's knees before the pants and shoes get ripped off, revealing his purple bird-like feet/talons. Chase's eyebrows turned into purple mask-shaped feathers, surrounding his eyes. Chase grew a purple beak before he cawed as his face gets covered in a purple mask, revealing his beak and predatory blue eyes.

"**FALCONEER**!" cried the Darkus Bakugan.

**(Hargeon Docks)**

Falconeer grabbed Lucy and flew away in the direction the Fairy Tail duo had vanished.

**(Hargeon Forest)**

"Okay… I think we lost them." stated Natsu tiredly, looking back and seeing no one in pursuit of them.

"You think or know?!" asked Lucy in a panic. Looks like, she was more scared of getting arrested than others.

"I can't see, smell or hear them anymore." responded Chase while running from beside them. The group had been running away for an hour. They fly over the town hoping to cut the chase short before ending up in the forest and deciding to not take any chance, they ran deeper. Finally ending up in a clearing, the group catches their breaths. The Bakutrix bearer inspected his surroundings and noticed them surrounded by good numbers of trees and lots of bushes while big rock chunks were scattered all around. Different howls could be heard emanating from within the deep forest. It was already dark causing the forest to look more intimidating than it should have been. However, being the cloudless sky, the place was pretty much lightened with moonlight; although it wasn't sufficient enough to get clear views around them. The pink haired boy and the blue fur cat took place on a big chunk of rock while Chase used his thermal vision and checked around for any sorts of threat and to ensure safety. However, it hardly seems to be concerning them by being in the middle of forest while on the other hand the blonde girl was trembling in fear. She definitely seems to dislike darkness; that would explain her reaction when Natsu tried pulling up a prank and scared her to an extent that caused the blonde to turn white in fear.

"You better stop laughing or I will summon Aquarius to make you stop." threatened Lucy darkly reaching for her Gate Keys. The summoning of someone caught interest of everyone; more particularly the Bakutrix bearer.

"Who's that?" asked Natsu, his laughter died in his throat.

"A fish… A really big fish… She had used her power to swipe that fake Salamander ship back at the shore." chirped Happy while drooling with fishes in his eyes.

"I believe the correct term is mermaid, Happy." corrected Chase.

"Yep! I am a Celestial wizard!" smirked Lucy. Definite she likes bragging about herself however her cheerful demeanor again vanished and color drained from her face when the blue cat reminded her something like that mermaid had warned her against summoning or else she would drown her too.

"What's a Celestial wizard anyway?" asked Chase with a cocked eyebrow; he was surprised to hear summoning someone.

"Celestial wizards can summon Celestial spirits from another world to help us in various ways only if they were contracted and the wizards were having keys to summon that respective spirit." explained Lucy proudly, flashing her set of keys that include few golden keys while rest silver ones.

"Planet or dimension?" asked Chase sounding a little interested.

"Dimension!" nodded Lucy after giving it a thought.

"Sounds more like ghosts to me." commented Natsu indignantly.

"No, they are Zodiac spirits. Specifically twelve of them." informed Lucy. This certainly had awed the bionic brunette hero.

"Are the Zodiac spirits Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Scorpius, Virgo, Sagittarius, Libra, Capricorn, Pisces, and Aquarius?" asked Chase, while Lucy, Happy and Natsu dropped their jaws.

"That's exactly all of them! How'd you know about that?!" asked Lucy amazed while Chase shrugs.

"I know tons of stuff about astrology, including the constellations." answered Chase.

"Astro-who and constel-what?" asked Natsu confused, making everyone face fault anime style.

"He means those shapes made by the stars in the sky." informed Happy while pointing at the sky for emphasis.

"Then why didn't you just say that?!" asked Natsu irritated.

"He did." deadpanned Lucy and Happy while sweat dropping.

"You have to excuse my friend here. Let's just say he isn't the brightest star in the sky." excused Happy while Chase and Lucy nodded.

"Listen…" began Natsu, only to stop upon realizing something. The pink-haired mage brought his hand up to his chin a moment later to illustrate an expression of deep thought and the blue cat did the same to mimic the Dragon Slayer's actions. Chase and Lucy shared a glance.

"What?" asked Chase and Lucy simultaneously.

"I just realized something. We still haven't introduced ourselves." answered Natsu.

"Well…" trailed off Lucy, well aware that the pink haired boy got a point; and a solid one.

"Good point!" nodded Chase.

"Aye!" chirped Happy.

"Anyway, name's Natsu Dragneel, a wizard from the Fairy Tail Guild." introduced Natsu. What the pink haired boy started, that lead to everyone introducing themselves. However, the blonde wizard let go of her surname. At least, it didn't go unnoticed by Chase. A while later, the group gathered some dried woods from around them to lighten up a fire. The Bakutrix bearer lighted it up by transforming into his Pyrus Robotallion form much to others pleasure. Although the pink haired boy had first volunteered to do so by roaring fire but the idea was dropped off after the blonde girl argued against it, calling it disgusting. Shortly after, everybody settled down around the fire.

"That was a pretty powerful Take-Over magic you have." stated Lucy while facing the bionic brunette while the pink haired boy and blue cat scooted nearer, excited to hear more. They probably never saw anyone who is made up of fiery colored metal.

"Yeah, I have never seen anything like that. You are way better than what Elfman can do." exclaimed Natsu sounding interested.

"Aye!" chirped Happy.

"Who's that?" asked Chase on the reference of another person.

"He is one of our friends. He is not anywhere near what you can do." answered Natsu. The Bakutrix bearer let out a chuckle.

"Actually I don't use magic. I'm actually bionic." sighed Chase.

"Bionic?" asked Lucy, Happy, and Natsu confused while Chase face palmed, forgetting the lack of advancements of technology in this universe.

"I don't want to explain yet until we reach our destination." answered Chase while he yawned before he laid back on the ground and tried to sleep naturally, since he was used to sleeping in a capsule. The others yawned and went to sleep also.

**(Hargeon Forest, Elsewhere)**

Drake is seen sleeping on a batch of leaves and branches. Drake had no problem with this since he always slept outdoors since Khyber and Malware abducted him from his family when he was 11.

**(Hargeon Forest, Elsewhere)**

Jack and Kim are leaning against a tree to sleep while holding hands and Kim resting her head on Jack's shoulder while Jack rests his head on her head.

**(Hargeon Forest, Elsewhere)**

Kaz is currently sleeping on a bush like a hammock.

**(Hargeon Forest, Elsewhere)**

"(Yawn) Need to find somewhere to sleep." muttered Ben with his hands in his pockets as he walks through the forest. Ben then heard roars before he ran to the direction and hid behind a tree to find 5 20-feet tall ape-like creatures surrounding an 18-year-old woman with a very voluptuous figure paired with very large breasts and curvy hips. Her hair was light brown and stylized in a side-ward ponytail and she had a pair of oval-shaped glasses over her dark brown eyes. She wore a green dress, movable white fairy wings on her back, and navy blue stockings with white sandals. Ben couldn't help but blush at the woman until he reminded himself that she's in trouble. Ben silently activated the Omnitrix as a green holo-wheel appeared above the face-plate. One particular non-alien transformation caught Ben's eye.

_'I've always wanted to test this guy out.' _thought Ben before the face-plate slid back and he slammed the dial, bathing himself in a green flash. Meanwhile, the ape-like creatures are slowly advancing toward the woman before a neon green blur swept her away. The ape-like creatures looked around confused.

"UP HERE, CHUMPS!" taunted a voice from above. The ape-like creatures looked up to see the woman carried bridal-style by Ben, except his clothes are different. Instead of his normal attire, he is wearing a green cap backwards, a black leather jacket with the sleeves ripped off, a green T-shirt, black leather pants, black finger-less gloves, black/green sneakers, green wrist-cuffs with 2 spikes on the sides and a green/white belt with the Omnitrix symbol on it, standing on a branch. The woman blushed when she looked at his handsome face.

"Who are you?" asked the woman, making Ben smirk.

"Call me Rowdyruff, babe." introduced Ben, now known as Rowdyruff, making the woman blush.

"We want woman back!" frowned one of the ape-like creatures. Rowdyruff snarled before he sets the woman on the branch.

"Sorry, but you're too pathetic to have a woman, even your _own _species." insulted Rowdyruff before his eyes glowed red. The ape-like creature roared before he reared back a fist. When it punched Rowdyruff, everyone was surprised to see that Rowdyruff blocked it with his PINKIE!

"Pathetic! (eyes glow brighter) Now it's MY turn." growled Rowdyruff before red lasers shot out of his eyes and struck the ape-like creature in the chest, making him cry in pain. Rowdyruff rubbed his right index finger with his thumb until smoke came from it and a fireball formed in his right hand.

_'A Fire Wizard?' _thought the woman before Rowdyruff hurled the fireball at the ape-like creature, making him cry in pain before he runs away. The other ape-like creatures blinked before they lunged at the duo. Rowdyruff rolled his eyes before he faced his palms toward the ape-like creatures.

"TAKE THIS!" cried Rowdyruff as bright green energy fired from his palms and blasted the ape-like creatures to the ground. The ape-like creatures cried anime-styled before they ran away.

"Cowards." spat Rowdyruff before he felt something soft on his back.

"Thank you, Rowdyruff!" cheered the woman, who is hugging Rowdyruff from behind. Rowdyruff blushed from the contact before they heard a snap.

"Uh Oh." muttered Rowdyruff before the branch snapped and they fell. Rowdyruff quickly caught the woman bridal style before he slowly descended toward the ground. When his feet touched the floor, Rowdyruff let down the woman gently.

"Thank you. My name's Evergreen." introduced the woman, now known as Evergreen. Rowdyruff nodded.

"As you already know, I'm Rowdyruff, but... " began Rowdyruff before he tapped the Omnitrix symbol on his belt, changing back (or his clothes changing back, whatever!) in a green flash.

"My actual name is Ben Tennyson." introduced Ben, while Evergreen dropped her jaw.

"You're a Re-Quip Mage?" asked Evergreen. Ben chuckled before scratching the back of his head.

"You could say that." answered Ben before he yawned.

"You're tired?" asked Evergreen. Ben nodded before he yawned again.

"I got nowhere to stay, and I hadn't slept in hours." yawned Ben.

"I set up a tent nearby and I have an extra sleeping bag, so you could sleep in my tent." informed Evergreen.

"Thanks." thanked Ben as he and Evergreen began walking to her tent.

"Why were those monkey-things after you?" asked Ben.

"They're called Vulcans, and it's obvious why they were after me." answered Evergreen before puffing out her chest, making Ben blush.

"What are you doing here in the forest?" asked Ben.

"I was heading to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall and decided to rest here." answered Evergreen as the duo stopped walking when they found a green tent.

"The sleeping bags are inside." informed Evergreen as Ben and Evergreen went inside individual sleeping bags and went to sleep.

**Omarnosian10: Done.**

**Kaz: Is Rowdyruff a Calderian, Skylar's species?**

**Omarnosian10: No, he's...**

**Chase: He's what?**

**Omarnosian10: A male version of Buttercup.**

**Ben: A POWERPUFF BOY?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Omarnosian10: Says the guy who can turn into Pesky Dust, a girly alien!**

**Jack: OOOOOHHH! You just got burned!**

**Kim: How did Ben get Buttercup's DNA?**

**Omarnosian10: The video game, Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion happened before Ben became a Galactic Defender. I got inspired to do this when I read Man of Cartoon's story, The Cross-Dimensional Adventures of Ben 10: Hero meets Heroines, when the Omnitrix scanned Blossom's DNA.**

**Kaz: How can it scan Powerpuff Girl DNA?**

**Omarnosian10: I was getting to that! The Powerpuff Girls were created by a sabotaged experiment by Mojo Jojo and Professor Utonium, so they're technically a new non-human species. I was also inspired to do this when I saw Zigwolf's images of Cartoon Network characters in Deviantart as Ben's aliens. DEFENDERS OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Fairy Tail

**Omarnosian10: Hello, readers. The gang isn't here because I want to talk to you alone. I read a few reviews and I want to apologize for not giving Zero10 credit for the previous chapter before I edited it. I didn't want to start from scratch because editing is quicker. And I also heard that a few people don't like the BenXEvergreen and OCXMira pairing. I made the former pairing because A) I read Zero10's the Guardian of Fairies Fighting Festival Mini-arc, and like that one, I want Ben to be a good influence on the Thunder Tribe so they can fake the threat, like the Guardian of Fairies, and B) I notice that there are very few crossovers involving Evergreen in the pairing, so I wanted to make an original Ben 10 pairing. About the latter pairing, Lewamus Prime gave me the idea for the OC and wanted him to be paired with Mira. Since The Galactic Defenders are similar to Power Rangers, I decided to add him like a Sixth Ranger. And one more thing about the pairings. I told Ultimate10 about the optional pairings, Ben and Evergreen because Ben brings out her nicer side, or Ben and Bisca because she and Alzack have a sibling relationship like Shadow and Rouge in my Hedgehog 10 stories, Kaz and Cana because they both use cards, or Kaz and Erza, because their abilities are similar, and Ultimate10 personally likes Evergreen and wants me to pair Kaz with Erza so the JellalXErza pairing wouldn't occur. I don't blame him. And I'm glad that someone likes that I put an OC form (not alien or human) in the first chapter. And now to do something I didn't think to do last chapter. Credit goes to Zero10 for the entrance scene and descriptions of both character and places. Now then, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Chapter 2: Welcome To Fairy Tail**

**(Fiore)**

Fiore is one of the countries located on the Earth Land. In the year X622, Fiore was confirmed as a permanent neutral nation with a population of almost 17 million people. Fiore is located on the westernmost peninsula. It was surrounded on three sides by ocean, and had land borders with Bosco and Seven. Additionally, Caelum and Fiore combine their sea trade is a state in which the current regime is a monarchy and is ruled by a King named as Toma E. Fiore, who is also the head of the government. Next to the King is the power exercised by the government. The part of the government responsible for the supervision of the Magic and the guilds is the Magic Council. It supervises guilds, including outlawing their activities, has the ability to appoint Wizard Saints, gives official orders and sends complaints to the Guild Masters. The capital is Crocus, and the monetary unit in Fiore Kingdom is Jewels.

**(Magnolia City, Fiore)**

Magnolia Town is a city located in Fiore. Magnolia has a population of almost sixty thousand inhabitants and is a merchant city that has been prosperous in magic since the ancient era. Such reputation was supported by the fact that the town house was the strongest Guild in Fiore and a guild, from which various legends were once born, or rather, will continue to be born long into the future. And its name is Fairy Tail! Magnolia is located in the southeastern part of Fiore, with the sea and Hargeon Town not too far to the south, a series of minor built-up areas linked to it by a railway line to the north, and the state boundary with the nation of Bosco to the east. Magnolia possessed a large built-up area, extending over a large, rectangular surface to the shores of Lake Scilliora. Splitting the town vertically and horizontally was a series of large roads. The whole place is western in style, with its buildings being mildly reminiscent of neat medieval ones. Located almost in the middle of the town, overlooking Central Path, a horizontal road where events and parades are held, was Kardia Cathedral, one of Magnolia's most important and distinctive landmarks. In the northernmost part of the city, sitting on the shore of Lake Scilliora, was Fairy Tail's building; to the west, on a hill overlooking the built-up area, was the Guild's female dormitory, Fairy Hills. In the southeastern section of the city is the train station, which, to the west, had the HalfCocor Hotel Bar, the Toy Store Tom and the Magic Store Lendis; north from the station, on the town's western border, was the entrance to the park. It was already day. The citizens of Magnolia were busy with their respective works while our little team of heroes kept their first foot in the town. As the team strolled through the busy streets of Magnolia, they continued to receive many glances as well, mainly because Chase's clothes are non-profitable in Earthland. Ignoring the glances, the Bakutrix bearer was really impressed by the appearance of the town. It was nothing like the busy dull cities back in his Universe. Here everything was so much alive. He felt like he was dreaming. And the best thing around here was that he could be the first one to invent stuff from his universe to show his brainpower.

"So here we are in Magnolia!" smiled Natsu while waving at the town before the team.

"Aye!" chirped Happy while hovering around. Lucy's eyes were bugging out while a dumbstruck expression cast over her face.

"I had always wanted to join Fairy Tail and now I am standing in Magnolia. I still can't believe this." smiled Lucy.

The group continued to march through the streets when something crossed Chase's mind.

"You know what? We know nothing about you and the Guild." exclaimed Chase while getting stares from the others.

"Yeah, we didn't get enough time to talk this morning. Anyway, I use Fire Dragon Slayer magic." informed Natsu much to the surprise of others..

"Does it mean that your magic is meant to slay Dragons?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, but I never tested my abilities!" replied Natsu ignorantly. If he has power to fight a dragon then it certainly meant that the pink haired boy is really powerful.

"Dragon Slayer magic is an ancient magic. There are only few wizards who can use Dragon Slayer magic." explained Happy.

"So how come you learnt this magic?" asked Lucy, her voice seemingly lack that interest as if she don't believe this.

"Igneel had taught Natsu!" answered Happy.

"Igneel?" repeated Chase confused.

"Igneel is the foster father of Natsu. He is 'The Flame Dragon King'. A Fire Dragon who had adopted Natsu when he was little and had taught him the Dragon Slayer magic." explained Happy, sounding as if this is something common out in here. Lucy's jaw dropped in awe. She was so much stunned upon conceiving this news that her eyes are bugging out of socket and would fall any moment. However, Chase wasn't dumbstruck since he can turn into Dragon-like Bakugan and Kaz can turn into Dragon-Type Duel Monsters, so he isn't that surprised. Finally, the Celestial wizard broke the intense silence that seeming started to spread.

"You mean that Natsu has lived with a Dragon? A Dragon?" asked Lucy. Happy nodded

"But if this magic is meant to deal with Dragons then why did Igneel taught it to Natsu? Does he want Natsu to wipe out all other Dragons from the planet?" asked Chase concerned.

"No, but this is the only way to learn Dragon Slayer magic. Only a Dragon is capable of teaching this magic." smiled Natsu.

"You got to be kidding me!" shouted Lucy in utter disbelief.

"It's truth." stated Natsu.

"So where's Igneel?" asked Chase. However that question seems to take away the cheerful demeanor from the Dragon Slayer while a hurt look cast over his face.

"He had left a very long time ago. Ever since, I had been looking for him; whenever I hear a rumor, I head out and start searching." answered Natsu.

"To fight him?" guessed Chase hoping otherwise.

"No, I really wanted to see him. It's been a long time." sighed Natsu sadly before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Natsu looked up to see Chase.

"I know how it feels like, Natsu. When I was a baby, my original father planned to turn me and my siblings into super soldiers. My uncle took us away from him and raised us like his own, which is kind of ironic because we thought that he was our father. My step-brother found out about my original father's plan when he used an android to befriend us and threatened to reveal our bionics to the world. When me and my siblings found out the truth, we were momentarily devastated and after we escaped from my original father's trap, we realized that our uncle is our true father. We nearly lost him in a few occasions. We both had some father issues, but we'll eventually work it out." explained Chase, getting sympathetic looks from the wizards.

"Chase, I had no idea." said Lucy with small tears in her eyes, thinking about her own father.

"Don't worry. My uncle and father eventually worked out their issues and we became a great family." smiled Chase. Happy and Natsu smiled, glad that Chase worked out his family issues.

_'I wish my dad is like Chase's uncle.'_ thought Lucy while wiping her tears.

"And you went to Hargeon because you mistaken that Salamander for a Dragon?" asked Lucy, changing the subject. The pink haired Dragon Slayer adopted an expression of thought for a moment before he returned back to his cheerful demeanor.

"Yep!" grinned Natsu.

"A giant…fire Dragon in Hargeon?" asked Lucy.

"Aye!" chirped Happy.

"What were you thinking? What would a Dragon be doing in the middle of the town?" deadpanned Lucy while others sweat dropped at the revelation. Natsu simply laughed in response.

"Natsu, she got a point. If Igneel was in Hargeon, you could've seen him fly over you or be able to see him a few blocks away." agreed Chase.

"Look! This is our Guild. Fairy Tail!" smiled Happy as he points at a large building.

Chase and Lucy glanced up and were dumbfounded in response as soon as their eyes laid on the guild. The Guild happened to be an imposing building consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with a symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

"WOW!" exclaimed Chase and Lucy in unison. Surely they had never seen anything like that before. Chase himself had never witnessed such a beautiful building in his entire bionic life and his entire 2 years of being a Galactic Defender.

"This Guild stood for the past 100 years, since Fairy Tail had been created." informed Happy.

"And not forget to mention that this is the strongest guild in the Kingdom of Fiore." smirked Natsu, grinning widely with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Chase, there you are!" cried a familiar voice. The gang turned around to see Kaz, Jack, Kim and Drake.

"You got my message?" asked Chase. The Galactic Defenders nodded before looking at the wizards. Chase noticed before he stood between them.

"Guys, this is Drake Orion, Kim Crawford, Jack Brewer and Kaz Lunason. Guys, meet Natsu Dragneel, Happy, and Lucy." introduced Chase.

"Wow, you look exactly like me." noted Kim and Lucy amazed when they approached each other. It's true. If they didn't have different eyes, they would have looked like one of them is looking at a mirror. Happy and Natsu looked at them with their jaws dropped while Jack approaches Chase.

"Are you sure we are in an alternate universe and not a parallel one?" asked Jack confused.

"I'm sure. I scanned her DNA and compared it to Kim's, and they don't match." answered Chase with a nod before he noticed their leader's absence.

"Where's Ben?" asked Chase as everyone turns their attention toward him.

"I thought he was with you." shrugged Kaz, along with Jack and Kim, while Drake sniffed the air.

"He's heading in this direction, and (sniffs) he's not alone." answered Drake.

"Wow! I didn't know you're a Dragon Slayer, with the keen sense of smell!" smiled Natsu with stars in his eyes, making Drake sweat drop.

"I'm not a Dragon Slayer. I was raised in the jungle and I foraged for food since I was 11." informed Drake.

"What happened to your parents?" asked Happy. Drake looked down with his messy hair foreshadowing his eyes.

"They were killed." answered Drake while holding back tears.

"Sorry, dude, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories." apologized Natsu. Drake looked up with a smile.

"No worries. Let's just go in." smiled Drake.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" chirped Happy flying over Natsu while the latter one flashed a toothy grin, not even bothering to look back at his new acquaintances. He prepared to open the door in an excited fashion, just knowing somewhere deep in his heart that others would love it.

**(First Floor, Fairy Tail Guild)**

"We made it back alive." shouted Natsu. His excitation was clearly evident by the entrance door being sent flying away.

"We made it home." chirped Happy flying behind the shoulder of the Dragon Slayer with a smile spread on his face.

"You could have simply knocked the door!" deadpanned Lucy.

"Maybe he has always been this excited whenever he returns back to the Guild." guessed Jack, trying to make logic. The gang followed the pink haired wizard inside of the Guild. They noticed the inside of the Guild was similar to a large lunch hall, and mainly consisted of wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. Several long benches and the related tables stretched across its length with a bar at the end. A board was located beside the bar with many different notices and requests. However, the most noticeable things were that, this was less of a Guild where work is carried on and more of a club inside. Everyone seemed much laid back and relaxed but that seems to be only before Natsu arrived. The first one who noticed and greeted the pink haired wizard was a man of average height, distinguishable by his brown hair, which is kept in an ostentatious pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft. His eyes were semi-open, while they seem to have light-colored pupils. His physique is peculiar in the fact that, despite having quite a large belly, his abdominal and pectorals are well-defined. He was wearing a loose, light green shirt decorated with many motifs of stylized dark-colored flowers with five petals, a darker pair of short pants and simple dark shoes. He was Wakaba Mine, a veteran Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Hey Natsu, good to see you b…" greeted Wakaba before he was cut short when the foot of the pink haired Dragon Slayer greeted his face. He flew away across the room a moment later, destroying a table in his path.

"Why did you do that?" shouted Lucy in disbelief. Her words mirroring exactly what was going through the Galactic Defenders' heads just a moment prior.

"You lied to us about that Salamander and I have to ride that stupid train twice due to you. I am gonna kick your sorry butt for that." stated Natsu as a matter-of-fact, speaking to the wizard his foot had greeted earlier, who currently lay in the debris of a wooden table and effectively ignoring the blonde's question. Kaz, Jack, Kim and Drake deadpanned upon hearing the reason. All this commotion was just because Natsu had to ride a train twice? It wasn't like that train ride was so expensive.

"Natsu has extreme motion sickness whenever he gets on a vehicle. I saw it firsthand." informed Chase while Kaz nods, Jack face-palms, Kim shook her head and Drake rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Don't blame me. I just passed along the rumor I had heard from others. And it's hurt you jerk!" retorted Wakaba, returning back on his feet, rubbing his nose and swollen cheeks.

"That's not true. You intentionally made us go there. I will kick your butt for that!" exclaimed Natsu angrily.

_'Natsu reminds me of Spike.' _thought Chase, remembering his commando app personality.

"You want to fight. Then let's go!" replied Wakaba before taking a fighting stance. The two then charged at one another and began trading blows. It didn't take long before the whole Guild hall become an open ring for open brawl. Whoever was getting hurt would join the squabble and eventually by then almost half of the Guild was already involved in the brawl. Lucy and the Galactic Defenders watched the sight with a sweat drop racing down their faces. Suddenly there attention was drawn behind them when a male voice commented.

"So Natsu back, huh?" said a male voice. The group swirled around to find a young man dropping the comment. The most prominent feature of this new guy was his spiky black-colored hair. He also has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. His Fairy Tail stamp was below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. He was wearing nothing above his waist apart from a necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his black pants. He is Gray Fullbuster, an Ice-Make Mage as well as a member of the Fairy Tail Guild.

"It's time we settle things what we started, once and for all!" exclaimed Gray marching off toward the open brawl before Kim shrieked and covered her eyes.

"Gray, your clothes!" interrupted a female voice him nonchalantly. It was true, the said wizard had somehow, striped down to his black undershorts within a blink. The gang blinked in confusion before turning around in the direction of the feminine voice to find a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust. She has long, mid-back length brown hair with varying shades of color, having been seen as bright brown, black, and, ultimately, plain brown. Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Her hair is curlier and it appears really thick and wavy. She has large brown eyes and visibly long eyelashes. She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Her fingernails were long and were colored in red. She was wearing a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of Capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completes her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many 'A's, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. She is Cana Alberona, a prominent member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and is a potential S-Class Mage. She is also a heavy drinker, but hardly ever gets drunk, no matter how much she drinks. The gang stared at her in silence until Kaz broke it.

"Wow! A hot babe wearing a bra is sitting right in front of me!" smiled Kaz.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OW!" flinched Kaz as he rubs the back of his neck, where the Galactic Defenders slapped him individually. Whenever Kaz tries to flirt with a girl openly or insult someone openly, the Galactic Defenders slap the back of his neck as punishment. They've been doing this since their first off-world mission.

"I don't have time for that." shouted Gray jumping into the fight.

"Did he really say that he don't have time to wear clothes?" deadpanned Lucy hearing the dumb reply.

"That's why I don't take on any of the men here. They don't even have any class; all alone they will show it." informed Cana before picking up a big barrel of beer almost as tall as her and started chugging on it. Lucy's jaw dropped down to her knees upon the crazy sight before the gang. On one side, most of the Guild members were fighting among themselves for whatever unknown reasons with one of them almost naked and on the other side; Cana emptied a barrel of booze in single breath and hardly even looks drunk.

"She's like a human sponge!" wondered Kaz aloud. Meanwhile, Gray went to the pink haired Dragon Slayer, challenging him.

"Let's do this, Natsu!" frowned Gray.

"First you put some clothes on and then come for me!" retorted Natsu, beating the sense out of the semi-conscious Wakaba.

"What is this so much noise about? Why were all of you acting like spoiled little babies?" asked a stern, harsh voice from behind the gang with his shadow, towering over them. They turned around to find a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height causes him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left part of his neck. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of his jacket is adorned by large, light kanjis, which read "The greatest" and the jacket itself seems to be worn over a light red shirt, sometimes seemingly replaced by an A-shirt covered in many vertical lines. His outfit is completed by loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals, and held in place by bands colored the same as his jacket's inners. He is Elfman Strauss, the only one muscular mage in Fairy Tail. Instantly the group got out of Elfman's way before they were also dragged into the crazy fight or crushed under by this giant man.

"If you were a man then talk with your fists!" exclaimed Elfman while fist pumping.

"Oh, he is actually encouraging them!" commented Kim, receiving nods from the group.

"Get outta our way!" shouted both Natsu and Gray in unison followed by their respective fist greeting Elfman's face before he was out for count.

"They knocked him out so easily!" exclaimed Jack amazed by the power the duo possessed. Either they were more powerful with their energy combined or Elfman was too weak to bother them.

"And he is out for the count!" added Kaz with a smile. He had never witness anything like this.

"It's like I'm witnessing a 3D comic movie. And those two are the sworn enemies." added Kaz while pointing toward the pink and raven haired wizards.

"Darn! So noisy here." said a smooth voice from around a corner. The group glanced in the direction. They find a handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair; his hair is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head. His hazel eyes were covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame. His left ear is adorned by three earrings: a stud and two rings. His green Fairy Tail stamp is located on his back. He was wearing a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes. He was Loke, another member of Fairy Tail. However, his appearance didn't amaze them as much as the two lovely ladies wrapped around his arms.

_'Great. Another Darkstar.' _thought the Galactic Defenders sarcastically. Suddenly, a mug collided with Loke's head creating a small bump around the impact.

"Are you alright?" asked one of the ladies sounding concerned.

"I am sorry but I am also going to fight only to ensure your safeties!" winked Loke before jumping in the open brawl.

"Wow, he is actually a ladies' man! Like that fake Salamander guy!" commented Lucy nervously. At this point the entirety of the guildhall had likely begun to fight, however it was only with fists and a few kicks being thrown here and there. No magic was being used and everyone seemed as if they were genuinely having fun, a concept that was very, very strange to the trio.

"Hello, are you all new here?" asked a very sweet feminine voice from behind the group. Drake turned around to be greeted with the sight of a breathtaking beautiful young woman. She was a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh. She was wearing a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She was also wearing high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. She is Mirajane Strauss, an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and is often a model for the Sorcerer Magazine. Drake simply stared at the beautiful woman before him in awe. She was the most beautiful of all ladies he had seen in this and his Universe. He had to admit that every girl in this Universe is very beautiful with bigger assets in comparison to his Universe. He shook his head to clear away all the new thoughts arising while a mild blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Mirajane…It's really you." exclaimed Lucy girlishly as soon as her eyes fell on the barmaid. The barmaid giggled in a flattered manner a moment later, blushing ever so slightly at the obvious fan-girl greeting she received from the blonde and the sight of Drake.

"Don't you think, we should stop them before they completely wreak this place?" asked Drake politely, trying hard not to stare at her without being caught.

"Leave them alone. They have always been like this whenever they regrouped!" giggled Mirajane, causing the trip to deadpan. Suddenly a bottle collided with her head causing a bump appeared near the impact.

"Although it's hurt but it is more fun!" smiled Mirajane. Drake growled while he clenched his teeth and fists before he turned to the brawl. While Mirajane said they are usually like this, Drake couldn't stand such a beautiful girl getting hurt if she isn't involved.

"Uh-Oh!" grimaced Kaz when the group noticed Drake's state.

"This is bad!" frowned Chase. Drake inhaled deeply before he unleashed a wild lion roar, getting everyone's attention while they stopped fighting. Everyone gulped when they noticed his angry mood and bared fangs, mostly the look in his eyes that are normally found in Erza's or Master's, except his has a more beastly look.

"Listen, you people! This isn't a jungle! This isn't a war! And this _isn't _survival of the fittest, where you harm others in order to survive! So there is no reason to fight, at least not in a civilized area, where you could hurt people not involved, so next time you fight, make sure you do it outside, so no one could get hurt, or else you'll see how it feels to be crushed by a _real _beast! Understand?!" growled Drake before a large dark beast appeared and stomped his foot to the ground, his voice loud and booming.

**"Listen to our guest and stop acting like children you fools!" **commanded the giant, flinching everyone instantly.

Everyone stopped abruptly and looked at the large titan whose shadow was over towering them. The group also swirled around to find a beast, almost Humungousaur's size when he is at his best.

"It's huge!" muttered Kaz under his breath while he stared at the huge figure with wide eyes.

"I am sorry. I didn't know you were here Master." responded Mirajane politely, referring to the titan.

"Did you say Master?" screamed Lucy in disbelief. Natsu started laughing at everyone who was dead silent.

"They all are really babies. Looks like I am the only one…" grinned Natsu as he was cut short when the titan landed his foot onto him, decking the pink haired Dragon Slayer in the ground as the Dragon Slayer grunted in pain. Suddenly the titan was engulfed in golden light and he began to slowly shrink down as a rush of power appeared around him and when the light died down; it revealed an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He has a black stamp of Fairy Tail that covers his entire chest area. He was currently dressing in a casual manners which consist of a white shirt with black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle which covered by an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue stripes designed jester hat. He was Master Makarov Dreyar of Fairy Tail Guild as well as he is also one of the ten wizard saints. He was currently holding a bunch of papers in his hand. The group blinked in confusion at the old man before him. One time, he was an over-sized beast and second after, he was smallest of all people around here, probably smaller than Echo Echo, Ice Edge and Pop Fizz.

"HE'S A MIDGET!" shouted Kaz unbelievably while pointing at Makarov.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OW! NOT AGAIN!" flinched Kaz as he rubs the back of his neck, where the Galactic Defenders slapped him individually.

"He is tiny. Did he really a Master?" wondered Lucy aloud.

"He is Fairy Tail Guild's Master Makarov!" stated Mirajane cheerfully. Suddenly Master Makarov leaped high in the air, landing in a less than graceful manner atop the second floor's railing. He cleared his throat a moment later, silencing all whispers before he began his announcement.

"You've gone and done it again, rascals! Look at all this paperwork the council sent me! They're all complaints! All you fools do is making the council angry at me!" stated Master Makarov, lifting his right hand and showing a rather sizable stack of paperwork. Suddenly the stack of paper ignited, burning away within a second later before he threw it away in air. Instantly Natsu leap up in mid air before getting hold of them and began feeding.

"Did he just eat the fire?" asked Kim amazed while Kaz, Jack and Drake nodded speechless.

"Aye!" chirped Happy. Suddenly the announcement took a sharp U-turn from where it was going.

"Screw the council! Listen up! Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born for reason! It is not some miraculous ability. It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us with the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a strong mind and focus! In fact, magic is the pouring out of one's entire soul! One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Be not afraid of those fools on the council! And follow the path you believe in! That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!" stated Master Makarov, ending by pointing his right hand high into the air with his index finger extended and his thumb pointing out. The whole guildhall cheered, mimicking the old man's action by performing the very same hand gesture. The Galactic Defenders were surely impressed by the lecture they heard; somehow it did lifted up the spirits of others.. After the cheering had died down some of the members of the guild went about their respective business, but Master Makarov himself went back over to the bar in order to greet the new member before the guild heard a door creak, causing the members to look at the newcomers with slightly paled faces. Standing in the doorway is Ben Tennyson and Evergreen, the former holding the broken door.

"Uh, the door's broken.. " paused Ben nervously while noticing everyone's looks.

"Whoa. Evergreen? She hardly ever comes to the guild." said Wakaba.

"And she never came with a guest, ever." added Elfman.

"Hey, Ben!" waved Kaz, drawing everyone's attention to them.

"I got your message, Chase, but you didn't have to send it to me since Evergreen took me here." informed Ben while approaching his teammates.

"So we have got some new recruits here?" asked Master Makarov while eyeing everyone.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I'd love nothing more than to join this guild!" said Lucy in a pleading manner, causing the elderly mage to chuckle.

"Don't worry about that my dear, you've got nothing to worry about. In fact, welcome to Fairy Tail!" replied Makarov, causing the celestial mage to beam with joy.

"And who might you 6 be?" asked Makarov cheerfully, closing his eyes and directing a genuine smile towards the Galactic Defenders.

"Ben Tennyson." introduced Ben.

"Kaz Lunason." introduced Kaz.

"Chase Davenport." introduced Chase.

"Jack Brewer." introduced Jack.

"Kim Crawford." introduced Kim.

"Drake Orion." introduced Drake.

"Master Makarov, they don't know where their home is, and they had nowhere to stay. I suggested to Ben that they should stay here temporarily." informed Evergreen. Makarov turned and thought about it for a moment.

"Very well. Mira, could you please set up a few storage rooms for these young folks?" asked Makarov.

"Of course, Master!" Mirajane smiled, then walked away. Makarov turned back to the Galactic Defenders.

"Now, I'll let you stay until you can all get home, but I'd like to know exactly where you're from. I don't want to be guilty of harboring spies from another country." said Makarov. The Galactic Defenders huddled in a circle.

"What should we do?" asked Kaz.

"I think we should tell them where we are from." answered Kim.

"What if they don't believe us?" asked Drake.

"We have no choice but to explain it because lying is an unwise decision." answered Jack.

"Plus, I might've told Lucy, Natsu and Happy that I'm bionic." added Chase nervously.

"Well, it's now or never. Here's how we'll explain.. " started Ben on how to explain where they're from. Makarov was waiting patiently for a few minutes before the group broke out of their circle, with Ben, Chase, and Jack stepping forward.

"Well, we can tell you where we're from, but you all might want to sit down, it's a very long story." said Ben. The wizards all found seats as Chase began their tale. First, he introduced the concept of other universes; some of the wizards grasped the concept, like Lucy, whose spirits actually came from another dimension, and Makarov, who was just smart. Other wizards, like Natsu, had to have it simplified, then Ben told them that they were actually _from _another universe, and that was the shocker for everyone. Jack explained that magic didn't exist in their universe, at least, not like here, and that everything came from science. Chase then went on to tell them how they came to this world, ending with his encounter with Natsu, Happy and Lucy while Ben added his encounter with Evergreen. For a minute, the wizards were stunned, before Makarov broke the silence.

"Ben, if you do not use magic, how did you turn into the creatures that you describe? These… aliens, you call them?" asked Makarov. Ben raised his left arm, sliding his jacket's sleeve back to reveal the Omnitrix. The wizards leaned in close to see the white and green, square shape wristwatch with green lines forming an hourglass shape over the black face-plate.

"It's called the Omnitrix and it lets me turn into every sentient species in our universe." explained Ben.

"How many can you turn into?" asked a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is tied up with a colorful bandanna around her head. Her hair appears to be wavy, wild, with locks hanging down the sides of her face. She is Levy McGarden, a mage of Fairy Tail and leader of Shadow Gear team.

"Right now, I can turn into about eighty." answered Ben, much to the wizards' shock. Levy, however, noticed something.

"You can turn into eighty aliens right now? Does that mean that you can turn into more?" asked Levy.

"Fully unlocked, the Omnitrix has the DNA of over a million aliens." nodded Ben. If the jaws of the wizards dropped any further, they would have fallen off their skulls. Evergreen recovered fastest.

"Wait a minute! When you saved me from those Vulcan, you only had a change in clothes and used different powers before you changed back. Does that mean some aliens look like humans?" asked Evergreen.

"It's true. Heck, I have like a dozen alien friends that look human." answered Kaz, making the members drop their jaws once again. Makarov nodded before he looked at Kaz.

"So Kaz, what can you turn into and how?" asked Makarov curiously.

"With this." smirked Kaz before he raised his left arm, sliding his jacket sleeve to reveal a device similar to the Omnitrix, except it's rectangle-shaped with a brown swirl inside it and there's a small slot on the sides. The wizards leaned in close to take it's appearance.

"It's called the Dueltrix, created by the same person who made the Omnitrix, along with an alternate universe celebrity. It allows me to transform into Duel Monsters, creatures from an alternate universe where a card game is popular and the creatures are mostly used in it, lots with few conditions." explained Kaz, making the members' jaws drop.

"And before you ask, like Ben, I also have about eighty forms, and fully unlocked, I can turn into thousands of Duel Monsters, and I could use the Spell and Trap Cards used in the game." added Kaz before Chase stepped forward and pulled his left sleeve, revealing a device similar to the others, except the outline's blue and the face-plate is shaped like the Bakugan symbol.

"My turn. This device is called the Bakutrix. Like the Dueltrix, it allows me to transform into creatures from another universe called Bakugan. It has an additional function that allows me to change the attribute of the Bakugan I transform into. The attributes are Pyrus for fire, Aquos for water, Ventus for wind, Subterra for earth, Haos for light, and Darkus for darkness. I have about sixty forms, but including the attribute change, I might have over 300 forms, six different attribute versions of one Bakugan." explained Chase, making the guild members drop their jaws.

"Wait a minute! You said something about being bionic, and when we were on the yacht, you summoned a blue staff in your human form. How did you do that?" asked Lucy as soon as she recovered, making the guild members raise an eyebrow.

"I was born with a mechanical chip embedded in my neck that gives me bionics. I'll give you a demonstration with my magnetism app." answered Chase as he extended his left palm outward. Lucy felt something tugging on her skirt and she looked down to see her Celestial keys trying to drag her to Chase. The keys broke free of the chain and flew to Chase's hand. The guild awed at this while Chase twirled the keys in his fingers.

"It's like some sort of Steel Magic (or Iron, Metal, I don't know if that magic actually exists beside Gajeel's Iron Dragon Slayer Magic.)" commented Wakaba. Chase chuckled before he tossed the keys to Lucy, who quickly caught it and reattached it to her key-chain. Jack and Kim walked forward as they pulled their jacket sleeves to reveal two gauntlet-like devices with a screen by a circular dial with the Skylander symbol in it. Jack's is red and Kim's is yellow.

"Kim and I each possess a device called the Skylatrix. It allows us to turn into magical creatures from another dimension called Skylanders. Kim has about 20 forms while I have about 50." explained Jack as the guild members nods before Drake stepped forward, making everyone raise an eyebrow since Drake isn't wearing anything on his wrists besides his gloves, making Drake roll his eyes.

"This (tilts his head backwards to reveal an orange collar-like device with the symbol looking like a set of jaws around his neck.) is called the Nemetrix. It allows me to turn into alien predators from our universe. Right now, I can turn into about 60." explained Drake as some members whistle impressed.

"How long have you had these devices?" asked Makarov.

"Well, Drake had the Nemetrix for over a year, Kaz, Chase, Jack and Kim had theirs for 2 years. I've had this one for two years now, but I started using the prototype Omnitrix, when I was ten years old." answered Ben.

"What!?" yelled several wizards at once.

"Yeah, I've been fighting bad guys and monsters since I was ten." explained Ben.

"Wow, now that's manly!" said Elfman, then clapped Ben on the shoulder, sending him sprawling.

"Thanks (grunts as he got up) but I'd like to be a man without broken bones, if you don't mind." said Ben.

"And hear this. Since I was 14, I've been working in a superhero hospital called Mighty Med." informed Kaz with a smirk.

"THOSE ACTUALLY EXISTS?!" yelled several wizards at once. Kaz nodded before Makarov noticed something.

"You each said you obtained your devices 2 years ago, except Drake. Why?" asked Makarov.

"The creator and co-creators of the devices chosen us to become a superhero team to protect the multiverse. I came up with the name Galactic Defenders." smirked Kaz.

"But what about Drake? How did he join later?" asked Wakaba. Drake looked down with his messy hair foreshadowing his eyes.

"7 years ago, his parents were killed by a couple of my old enemies and he's been abducted by them. The Nemetrix originally belonged to one of my enemies. Drake was taken as a test subject to improve the Nemetrix, to make it work on sentient beings instead of animals. A year ago, the Nemetrix worked like how they wanted it to, and they gave him the Nemetrix, and my old enemy Khyber kind of raised him in a jungle after he gave him amnesia. Khyber ordered him to kill us so he can become the Ultimate Hunter. In our few encounters, Drake has nearly killed me when he used a specific predator for each of my aliens. My friends helped me defeat him and Drake recovered from his amnesia, remembering the death of his parents. Drake escaped after recovery and went to kill Khyber. He nearly did if we hadn't talked him out of it. The special police force we work with offered him a home since he has nowhere to stay. After a meeting with the creator of our devices, we all agreed to give him a spot on the team, since his animal instincts could be useful and he's a powerful ally. Drake accepted and we made him a lion vest version of the jackets we wear. We hit a few bumps on the road, but we eventually worked as a team." explained Ben, making everyone give Drake sympathetic looks. They can't believe that someone would do something so low, especially making the kid of the victims work for them. Some guild members looked at Elfman, knowing their pasts are similar.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea." apologized Wakaba.

"It's alright. Let's just drop the subject." shrugged Drake.

"Anyway, you said you could turn into these variable creatures, but what can they do?" asked Gray.

"'We've got super-strength, super-speed, invulnerability, flight, regeneration, size-changing, sound manipulation and elemental powers… the list goes on and on." smirked Kaz.

"No way…" whispered Gray, if he was even half-true, that meant that the Galactic Defenders were probably six of the most powerful people in the building.

"Very interesting. You may stay as long as you like." said Makarov.

"Thank you." thanked the Galactic Defenders.

**(One hour later)**

It was only an hour after Ben and the others had arrived in Fairy Tail that everyone was still wondering if they were telling the truth about themselves. During that duration Ben and the others have learned more about Earthland. They learned that mages specialized in different magic, they learned more of the council, and guilds. They also learned the wizards that are in guilds also do jobs and earned money for a living. Kaz was somewhat jealous of this because he always saved the day yet was never really paid for it. The others didn't care since they didn't do it for the money. Everyone was currently sitting at the counter while the rest of the guild talking about what to do next, while the members of Fairy Tail were doing their own business. Natsu and Happy were at the request board to find a job to do. While the new recruit Lucy was getting the guild stamp on her right hand.

"Has my dad come back yet?" asked a child's voice. Natsu and the group turned to the sound of the voice it was a slim, small boy around the age of six with dark hair. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt with Nakajima on it, light brown cargo shorts, and sandals. He was Romeo Conbolt, son of Macao Conbolt. Romeo asked the question to Makarov who was currently drinking some beer from his mug.

"You're starting to get on my nerves Romeo, you're the son of a wizard, have faith in your father and wait patiently." suggested Makarov.

"But sir, he said he would be back in three days, and he has been gone for over a week now!" informed Romeo.

"If my memory is correct he took the job for Mount Hakobe." informed Makarov.

"Yes, that's right! It's not that far, so can you please send somebody to look for him!" begged Romeo.

"Listen kid, your father's a wizard! And like every other wizard he can take care of himself! Now go home, have some milk and cookies and wait!" shouted Makarov. Romeo's response was he clenched his fist and punched Makarov in the face.

"JERK!" yelled Romeo as he then ran out with tears streaming down his face.

"I hate you all!" cried the boy while he ran.

"That's gotta be tough." said Lucy sadly.

"I'm felling deja-vu just by looking at the scene." said Chase.

"I know that master doesn't seem to care but he is actually really worried." said Mirajane.

"Well, he is doing a good job of hiding it." said Chase sarcastically. The conversation was interrupted by the sound of a crashing sound from the request board. Chase and Lucy turned to the request board to see the request Natsu had was wedged into the board.

"What the heck are you doing! You almost broke the board Natsu!" exclaimed Wakaba. Makarov then let out a sigh as he applied a bandage to the mark where Romeo punched him as he saw Natsu and Happy walk out of the guild.

"This doesn't look good master, you know how he is, I bet he's going to Mount Hakobe to rescue Macao." said Wakaba.

"When does that kid ever grow up?" asked one of the men next to Levy. One was a slim, young man of average height with orange hair, kept jutting backwards at the sides of his head. He has a sharp face, a prominent, flat and defined nose pointing downwards, and distinctive teeth, with a protruding, sharp, triangular-shaped upper molar complemented by a chipped portion on the lower row. He was wearing an open, light-brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves, which reached down below his elbows. Below it was a high-collared purple shirt, with its collar mostly left open, with a rectangular buckle, and tucked inside the baggy dark pants covering his legs, in turn tucked inside dark boots. Other one was a tall, slim young man with black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant's stem. His hair extends in a rounded form on his forehead, and was cut on both sides of his head in a spiraling motif. He has dark eyes and thin dark eyebrows pointing downwards at their outer edges; his rectangular-shaped face sported sharp features, with prominent cheekbones. He was wearing a simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. He also sported a pair of distinctive belts crossing his chest, each passing over one of his shoulders. These belts were reminiscent of bandoliers, sporting rectangular cases on them. The former one was Jet, whose real name is Sarusuke while latter one was Droy. Both were the other two members of Shadow Gear team of Fairy Tail.

"Who knows, going up there to save Macao isn't going to do much except hurt his pride." added Jet.

"Remember Jet, we cannot choose another's path, just leave him be." said Makarov.

"Why did Natsu get so upset?" asked Lucy.

"Maybe it's because they may have a lot in common." guessed Kaz.

"That's right. I think Natsu sees himself in Romeo." said Mirajane as she was cleaning a glass.

"Despite all of us being in Fairy Tail that doesn't mean we have our own personal issues, we have all had experienced some suffering and loss. Many years ago Natsu's father left and never came back, well technically it wasn't his real father but the one who had raised him, he was actually a dragon!" explained Mirajane. That made the Galactic Defenders' (except Chase) jaws drop at the revelation of someone being taken care of by a dragon.

"When he was a little boy, a dragon found Natsu wandering around a forest, the dragon then took him in and taught him all about magic, language, and culture, but one day the dragon disappeared and never returned." said Mirajane sadly.

"Natsu told me about him! The Fire Dragon that taught him Fire Dragon Slayer magic!" deduced Lucy.

"That's right, Natsu wants to live to see the day where he will see Igneel once again, it's kinda cute isn't it?" asked Mirajane, and she got nods from the duo.

"I'm not going to let someone else suffer the same fate I nearly did." said Chase as he ran out of the guild to follow Natsu.

"Chase! Wait for me!" cried Lucy as she ran after Chase.

**(Carriage Wagon)**

Most present within the wooden form of transportation sat calmly and quietly as the horse continued to pull the cart closer and closer to their destination. However, one person in particular seemed to be having a very difficult time.

"I don't wanna ride this stupid thing again." groaned Natsu as he tried his best just to keep the food in his stomach down. Chase and Lucy sweat dropped seeing the pink-haired mage worsening condition. His groaning filled the whole cart. It was so embarrassing for a Dragon Slayer to motion sickened so easily.

"You really can't handle transportation a bit, can you?" observed Lucy in a sympathetic manner.

"What that supposed to mean?" grunted Natsu before his stomach pain forced his to shut his mouth instantly.

"Oh nothing, just that you are so lame!" responded Lucy disgustedly. The cart abruptly stopped several moments later.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can take you." stated the driver.

"Finally, we are here and now I am free from this stupid ride." exclaimed Natsu, getting up his feet instantly in a revitalized manner.

"You _really _hate transportation, do you?" asked Chase annoyed. The team stepped out of the cart and took a glance at their surroundings.

"It's a frozen wasteland!" screamed Lucy.

**(Mount Hakobe)**

Mt. Hakobe is a large mountain located near Magnolia Town. Its exact location is unknown however it is near Magnolia. It is a high mountain with a characteristic alpine climate. Snow cover lasts all year round in this mountain, no matter what season is. There are also frequent snow blizzards. Its characteristic includes the occurrence of numerous caves where the shelters are different representatives of the local fauna and flora. The group began to make their way up towards the summit. However, the weather was exceedingly brutal. Snow fell nonstop, chilling winds that cut to the bone howled without end, and the clouds made it seem as if the mountains peak was an eternity away.

"Why it's so cold here? It's freezing! Okay, I know it's a mountain and all, but it's summer! There's something not right about this blizzard!" complained Lucy, her hands shaking as they held tightly onto her shoulders.

"That's what you get for wearing such thin clothes!" stated Natsu.

"Aye!" chirped Happy. Before Lucy could say anything else, she felt something covering her back and arms. Lucy looked up to see Chase with only his black t-shirt, making her realize that he covered her with his jacket.

"You can use my jacket to protect yourself from the cold." smiled Chase, along with Lucy.

"They _love_ each other!" teased Happy, making Chase and Lucy blush.

"T-Thanks Chase, b-but what about you? Aren't you going to get cold too?" asked Lucy. Chase smirked before he activated the Bakutrix. When he found the form he wanted, he slammed the dial, bathing himself in blue light.

**(Chase's transformation scene)**

Two silver bats with red wings flew toward Chase from behind. Chase took off his shirt before he jumped upward as the bats' bodies meld with his back, leaving the wings visible. Chase's body became red/black and scaly as he grew four small white spikes on each knuckle. A gigantic red/silver sword appeared above Chase as it fell toward him. Instead of piercing him, the sword became armor and covered Chase mostly from neck to toe. A red metal hood came over Chase's face before a blue visor covered his eyes and his mouth turn into red metal jaws. Three silver blade-like horns grew on Chase's head. The wings crossed before Chase pumped his arms in a power up fashion.

**"Spatterix!" **cried the Pyrus Bakugan.

**(Mount Hakobe)**

"That's more like it." sighed Spatterix as he faintly glows red, warming himself up.

"Chase, that form looks a little scary, don't you think?" asked Lucy nervously.

"Well, I think it looks cool!" commented Natsu.

"Aye!" chirped Happy.

"Thanks Natsu. By the way, you never told us what the job was that Macao taken." reminded Spatterix.

"Well, the job was for him to subdue a vicious monster, a Vulcan!" informed Natsu while Lucy paled.

"You mean those giant monkey things Ben told us about?" asked Spatterix. Natsu nodded before their conversation was interrupted by a mild roar behind them. They turned around to see a white Vulcan.

"Like women, women, women!" mumbled the Vulcan excitedly, doing a gorilla dance as his eyes fell on Lucy as she instantly squeaks in fright.

"So it can talk!" observed Natsu, adopting an expression as if was thinking something before he faced the Vulcan.

"Tell me where my friend is ya big ape? Spill it." demanded Natsu angrily. Ignoring everyone, the Vulcan simply moved toward the blonde. However, before he could get anywhere near her, his face was greeted by a super-heated fist, sending him stumbling back.

"Thanks, Chase." thanked Lucy.

"No problem! Hey Natsu (Natsu looks at him curious) Want to try a combined breath attack?" asked Spatterix. Natsu nodded with a grin before he inhaled an inhuman amount of air, causing his cheeks to expand.

**"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" **chanted Natsu as he exhaled a large torrent of fire while Spatterix exhaled crimson fire, causing the two attacks to merge and become a spiraling ball of orange and crimson flame. The Vulcan tried to punch it, but ended up with it's fur singed off, revealing it's entire black body. The Vulcan looked down before he girlishly screamed and tried to cover his singed body, making the heroes sweat drop.

"Did he just scream like a girl?" asked Happy.

"Does it matter? **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" **chanted Natsu as he uppercuts the Vulcan with a fiery fist, sending it crashing against a mountain wall, causing it to get covered in snow.

"Is it down?" asked Lucy as Spatterix approaches the snow pile before faintly glowing red, melting the snow off, only for everyone's eyes to widen. (Except Spatterix, since he has a visor.) Instead of the defeated Vulcan under the snow, there was a slim, mildly muscular man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He has linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front. The lower part of his face was covered in quite a large amount of stubble, which includes a thin mustache. He was wearing a brown, pinstriped pants held up by a lighter-colored belt bearing a snake-like pattern, with a simple, square-shaped buckle and a very distinctive pair of shoes, adorned with a leopard pattern. Around his neck he was wearing a large, serpentine necklace, which is held up by a chain. Apart from these, he was naked above his waist with lots of cuts and bruises all over him. He is Macao Conbolt, another mage of Fairy Tail.

"Macao?" muttered Natsu surprised.

"Are you telling me that this monkey was actually your lost friend?" asked Lucy in utter disbelief.

"Yeah!" nodded Natsu while kneeling beside the unconscious body, drastically confusing the others in the group.

"He must have been taken over by that Vulcan! They must have used possession magic to get control over his body. They were evil body snatchers." explained Happy.

"And its look like he had put a good fight before that Vulcan got him!" stated Spatterix noticing the bruises, he had received.

_'Thank Azmuth Ben didn't get taken over by the Vulcans he encountered.' _thought Spatterix in relief, glad to know that Ben didn't turn into an enemy. Macao's eyes slowly began to open, and despite his injuries, he smiled.

"Natsu? Is that you?" asked Macao.

"You're okay!" exclaimed Natsu happily, jostling the man's shoulder in order to prevent him from dozing off. This also brought sigh of relief from others as well.

"Before defeated, I had defeated nineteen of those and that last one sneaked behind and got me. I don't think I could go home and face Romeo now." admitted Macao sadly.

"Come on, don't be like that. You had beaten nineteen monsters!" stated Natsu with a large toothy grin.

"That was really a great achievement. We had to work together to defeat that last one!" commented Spatterix, smiling while gaining scared looks from everyone except Natsu. With an adrenaline rush, Macao stood up perfectly between the wizards and Bakutrix bearer while covering his fists in purple fire as he glared at Spatterix.

"You need to stay back, you three. There's a... red and silver bat-winged monster here." warned Macao, trying to summarize Spatterix's appearance until Natsu stood between the near combatants.

"Whoa! Macao, calm down! He's a friend of ours, so there's no need to fight!" informed Natsu while Spatterix snuck to Lucy.

"Am I _really _that scary-looking?" asked Spatterix.

"If you think something with demon-wings and metal teeth is scary, yeah, pretty much." answered Lucy sheepishly. Spatterix nodded before he looked at Happy.

"Happy, you mind taking Natsu and Macao for me?" asked Spatterix. Before Happy could answer, Spatterix already picked up Lucy bridal-style and flew away, making Lucy blush.

**(Magnolia)**

The sun was starting to set on the horizon, but a little boy seemed to be in deep thought while sitting on a step. Romeo was in deep thought about when his father will come back. Romeo was starting to cry. He started to blame himself for causing his fathers disappearance.

"Hey Romeo!" yelled someone in the distance.

Romeo looked up to see Natsu and the others (with Chase in his human form) with Macao being helped by the Fire Dragon Slayer. Romeo couldn't believe his eyes, his father was back, he was alive!

"DAD!" yelled Romeo as he ran up and tackled his father to the ground.

"You came back, I'm so sorry dad!" apologized Romeo as tears of joy were streaming down his face.

"No, I'm sorry for making you worry." apologized Macao as he embraced his son, ignoring the pain from the bump he just received from being tackling.

"I can handle it, 'cause I am a wizards son!" exclaimed Romeo, unbeknownst to them that the others were watching the happy reunion of father and son.

"Next time when those bullies bother you again, here's what I want you to say, 'Can your old man defeat nineteen monsters? 'cause mine can.'" said Macao while Romeo grinned widely. Romeo then got up and yelled to Natsu and the others as they were walking to the guild.

"Natsu! Happy! Thanks for your help!" exclaimed Romeo.

"No problem kiddo!" waved Natsu.

"Aye!" said Happy.

"Chase! Everyone! Thanks for bringing my dad back to me!" said Romeo.

Everyone else then turned around and gave the boy a wave of their own as well, after that the group returned to the guild.

**(First Floor, Fairy Tail Guild)**

It was late at night and everyone in the guild went home, well except for the guests.

"Thank goodness the storage room was big enough to fit in all of us." mused Ben.

The only ones who were in the main room of the Guild Hall were Ben, Kaz and Chase reminiscing about the events in this universe while everyone else was sleeping in the storage room. Despite it being a little cramped, everyone got some place to sleep. The only reason the trio did not go to sleep was because of all the crazy things that happened, now they just couldn't sleep with all of the excitement.

"Having trouble sleeping?" asked a voice behind them. The trio whirled around and saw Master Markarov behind them.

"It has been quite a day for you three hasn't it?" asked Makarov. The three heroes then gave affirmative nods, and the old man smiled and took a seat on the bar. A few minutes have passed in silence before the master spoke once again.

"Tell me what do you three think of magic?" asked Makarov.

"Well despite seeing only three types of magic it's still impressive." answered Chase.

"Says the guy who didn't believe in magic until 2 years ago." teased Kaz as Chase stands up defensively.

"Hey! In my defense, Mr. Davenport didn't know any magic tricks back when I was little!" said Chase as Makarov raised an eyebrow while looking at Ben.

"Chase never calls his dad, 'dad', or 'father', just Mr. Davenport." answered Ben to the unspoken question as Makarov nods.

"What do you think of magic in general though, is it like something you all have seen back in your universe?" asked. Makarov.

"Well what I have seen I can probably turn into." shrugged Chase.

"A few magic users I know normally chant spells in foreign languages." informed Ben.

"I might imitate wizards with my Spellcaster-Type monsters." said Kaz.

"Well why don't you call yourselves wizards then?" asked Makarov.

The trio then understood, when Chase got back Natsu and Lucy told the others that he was a powerful wizard, Chase being said as a powerful Take-Over wizard, and since they all have similar powers, everyone agreed, no matter how many times they said they weren't really wizards.

"Well, we don't really use magic directly." responded Ben plainly.

"What we call technology, we call magic, and judging by what Natsu and Evergreen said of what you two did you would be excellent wizards." said Makarov, referring to Ben and Chase.

"Are you trying to recruit us?" asked Kaz jokingly.

"I'm offering you a chance. I have sent messages to some colleagues of mine to look into a spell that can send you home. If, there isn't any, I will offer you all a place here for as long as you wish to stay, and I mean all of you." informed Makarov, gesturing to their teammates sleeping in the storage room as well. The trio was touched to say in the least, at how quickly the master of Fairy Tail was willing to trust them and their friends enough to be part of his "family".

"Thanks." began Kaz as he looked at Ben and Chase and their faces showed a fake sympathetic smile which seemed to say it all

_'They're _totally _in love with those ladies.' _mentally sighed Kaz.

"We appreciate the offer, but, no offense, we would like to go home." finished Kaz, not noticing the shocked looks on Ben and Chase's faces. Makarov nodded in understanding.

"I understand; still, my offer stands." informed Makarov. With all of that, the old man walked out of the guildhall and into the cool summer night, leaving the trio with their thoughts.

**Omarnosian10: Done. And don't worry, the other Galactic Defenders will get the spotlight in the next chapter. And I might update this in a month's notice because I am going to put the whole Lullaby arc in one chapter. DEFENDERS OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lulla-Bye-Bye

**Omarnosian10: Hello, readers! Sorry for the MAJOR delay!**

**Ben: No kidding. You skipped the story's birthday a couple months ago.**

**Kim: Calm down, Ben. I'm pretty sure he has a good reason.**

**Omarnosian10: Not exactly a good reason, but I had writer's block.**

**Chase: Well, at least you recovered enough to finish the Ghost Rider in the original story.**

**Jack: Although, why isn't 'The Galactic Defenders' on hiatus?**

**Omarnosian10: Are you kidding me?! It was my first-ever story. I won't put it on hiatus until I finish the first season.**

**Kaz: How many episodes does the 1st season have?**

**Omarnosian10: 13, not including the Prologue.**

**Ben: 13? Wasn't that like my original series' first 3 seasons and Alien Force's first 2?**

**Omarnosian10: Yeah.**

**Kaz: How many seasons are you planning to make?**

**Omarnosian10: 6.**

**Chase: 6! But that's 78 chapters!**

**Ben: Almost as much as Omniverse!**

**Kim: Can you tell us anything about the upcoming seasons?**

**Omarnosian10: Not much, only that some will include crossovers with other series.**

**Jack: Are you gonna make a movie?**

**Omarnosian10: 2. One close to the finale, and one after the finale.**

**Kaz: AWESOME! What kind of movies are they?**

**Omarnosian10: Now _that _would be telling. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lulla-Bye-Bye**

**(First Floor, Fairy Tail Guild)**

The Galactic Defenders (besides Ben and Drake) are currently socializing with everyone in the guild and telling them about their adventures.

"Wait, wait, wait! Your principle _actually _thought you were infected by an alien because of your stomach-aches, but _she _was the one infected all along?" asked Macao with a chuckle as Chase told them about his first experience with aliens before becoming a Galactic Defender. Chase smirked as he crossed his arms and sat cross-legged on a barrel.

"Yep, and the best part is that Leo recorded the whole thing and posted it online. It won the award for best amateur sci-fi film." chuckled Chase while Natsu impatiently tapped his feet while gritting his teeth.

"Uh, Mirajane, what's with Natsu?" asked Lucy as Gray approaches the Celestial and Take-Over mages.

"You'll find out in 3... 2... 1... " counted Gray with his fingers before Natsu ran toward the Galactic Defenders and pounded his fists against the bar.

"FIGHT ME!" demanded Natsu as the wizards face-palm (except Lucy) while the Galactic Defenders look at him confused.

"Why would we want to fight you?" asked Kim confused.

"So we can figure out who's strongest, duh." answered Natsu, as if it was obvious.

"All 6 of us? Do you really want to fight these odds?" asked Chase while nodding towards his teammates.

"Alright, fine. Only one of you against me." groaned Natsu as Jack looks at the wizards.

"He's not going to stop until at least one of us fights him, is he?" deadpanned Jack as several wizards nodded.

"I'll fight him. (raises his hand) After all my time here was _boring _so I need some action." volunteered Kaz.

"Really?" asked Natsu with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah, but under three conditions. (Natsu nodded) One, we take this outside so we don't end up destroying the guild hall by accident. Two, if someone gets hurt, we end in a draw. And three, (smirks) you have to stop fighting your guild-mates and us for a week when I win!" listed Kaz. Natsu lost his grin with the third condition while a few wizards chuckled, but he accepted the conditions, making the guild excited. They were about to see a fight between a superhero/doctor and a Dragon Slayer.

**(Outside the Guild Hall)**

Walking toward the Fairy Tail Guild Hall carrying a large hollow horn is a young woman no older than eighteen. She had long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She was wearing an armor consists of a metal breastplate, with a high armored collar and plated shoulder guards with each side being composed of four plates. On the breastplate's left side is a yellow cross with the edge pointing downwards, having the shape of a heart and a red Fairy Tail mark behind it. In addition, the armor's waist guard is composed of three plates, each held up by a simple belt. Her Fairy Tail stamp was blue and located on the middle of her left upper arm. She is Erza Scarlet, an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail who is famous for her usage of Re-Quip Magic. Erza was walking toward the guild hall until she heard talking from the other side of the guild. Raising an eyebrow, Erza walked around the guild hall unnoticed to see 7 unfamiliar faces and the guild members are crowded along with 6 of the unfamiliar faces while the black-wearing person stood in front of Natsu, away from the crowd. Erza joined the crowd unnoticed and let out an annoyed sigh.

_'Natsu, that idiot! Why does he always challenge the new recruits?' _thought Erza annoyed as she caught conversations from the crowd.

"Who do you think will win?" asked Happy as he flies between Lucy and Gray.

"I hope Kaz will win. I always wanted Natsu to get beaten by a new recruit." answered Gray while Lucy looked between the fighters.

"Actually, I don't know. Natsu's strong and all, but none of us ever saw Kaz's forms before." shrugged Lucy.

_'So Natsu's fighting a Take-Over Mage named Kaz. I'm looking forward to see the newcomer's forms.' _thought Erza with a smile.

"You ready for this?" grinned Natsu as he punches his open palm while Kaz scrolled the Dueltrix monster images through the rectangular holo-screen.

"Oh yeah!" grinned Kaz as the holo-screen disappears before he drew a card from the slot.

**(Kaz's transformation scene)**

A slightly silver curved sword with a pale yellow guard appeared in the ground in front of Kaz. A black dragon silhouette soared over Kaz and entered the blade as Kaz pulled it from the ground as a purple aura surrounded him. His clothes turned into purple armor with pale yellow highlights while Kaz's torso armor gained a hood that pointed upward. A purple horned helmet with yellow highlights appeared above Kaz as he puts it on as silver armor covered his neck.

**"Slayer of Dragons, Buster Blader!" **cried the EARTH Warrior as he raises his sword while a dragon silhouette roared behind him

**(Outside the Guild Hall)**

Everyone gawked at Kaz's form. The first try, and the new guy impressed them already, especially Erza.

_'He's a Re-Quip mage who can switch armor like me?' _thought Erza surprised before Gray noticed something unusual.

"Hey, flame-brain, why are you glowing?" asked Gray. Natsu was about to retaliate until he took in the rest of what he said and looked at his arms. No doubt, they were emitting a visible purple aura but Natsu felt unaffected by it.

"Natsu seems fine." shrugged Happy while Lucy notice something else.

"Hey, look! Kaz is glowing too!" shouted Lucy as everyone looks at Buster Blader, but unlike Natsu, Buster Blader felt stronger, which is proven when his sword was shrouded with the same aura.

"What's going on?" asked Macao confused.

"I think it's Buster Blader's special ability." smirked Chase as he gained everyone's attention before activating the Duel Monsters documentary function of the Bakutrix.

_**Buster Blader is a Level-7 EARTH Attribute Warrior-Type Monster, with 2600 Attack Points and 2300 Defense Points. Buster Blader gains 500 Attack Points for each Dragon-Type Monster the opponent controls, or in their Graveyard.**_

"Attack points?" wondered Gray confused before he realized what Chase meant and re-called where their forms originated from.

"Now I get it, Chase. Since Natsu uses Dragon Slayer Magic, he counts as a Dragon-Type, right? (Chase nods) So Natsu isn't feeling weaker or stronger because Buster Blader's special ability depends on the people surrounding him." explained Gray when Lucy bulged her eyes.

"So Natsu is at a disadvantage since Buster Blader gains strength from him." added Lucy as Gray and the Galactic Defenders nod while the others nodded in understanding.

"So you want a sword fight? Fine! **FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!" **yelled Natsu as he surrounds himself in fire before charging at Buster Blader headfirst. Buster Blader raised his sword before charging at Natsu. Buster Blader slashed his sword at Natsu's head, causing the 2 forces to collide and fight for dominance. Of course, Buster Blader succeeded and pushed Natsu back as the Dragon Slayer back-flipped a few times.

"Wow! That blade hasn't even been dented!" commented Wakaba.

"The only one who ever did that was Erza." grinned Macao, making Evergreen scowl, only for Ben to notice it until he shrugged it off, deciding to talk about it after the fight.

"Nice hit! But let's see how you do against long range attacks. **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" **cried Natsu as his cheeks expanded before he breathed a stream of fire. Buster Blader raised his sword vertically as it split the fire attack in half and spread it beside him. When the attack stopped, Buster Blader lowered his sword.

**"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" **cried Natsu as he punched Buster Blader in the face with a fiery fist, making him skid back a few feet before Buster Blader recovered.

"He used his roar as a diversion to attack Kaz close-range." chirped Happy.

"Since when did flame-brain used his brain?" wondered Gray.

"Since when did you strip yourself?" added Jack without looking as Gray looks down to see only his boxers.

"OH MAN! NOT AGAIN!" cried Gray as he re-gathers his clothes. Buster Blader leapt forward with his sword raised.

**"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" **cried Natsu as his forearms caught fire in the form of dragon wings before he crossed them and caught the blade mid-air, forcing another clash until his foot caught on fire.

**"FIRE DRAGON TALON!" **cried Natsu as he used his flaming foot to kick Buster Blader in the gut, forcing him to let go of his sword in pain as he skid back a few yards as Natsu examines the sword.

"Sweet blade, let's see how _you_ like it!" cried Natsu as he rushes at Buster Blader while raising his blade. Thinking quickly, Buster Blader draws a card from the Dueltrix symbol on his chest as he bathes himself in onyx light while Natsu's blade disappeared.

"Hey! Where did my new blade go?" wondered Natsu while looking at his empty hands before getting punched in the face and skidding on his back a few feet. When Natsu got up and everyone recovered from the onyx light, their eyes bulged (except the Galactic Defenders). Standing in Buster Blader's place is a black/green furred monster with pointed ears, red spots on the forehead, and onyx eyes hard to see because it blends in with the black fur. But that's not why everyone's eyes bulged out. It was because he has a _freaking_ red dragon head for a right arm, a red dragon tail, and only _one_ feather wing.

**"The Dragon-Armed Hero, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" **cried the WIND Warrior Duel Monster as his wing spread.

"What the heck?!" cried Macao with his eyes bulged.

"He has a freaking dragon head for an arm!" cried Wakaba as he points at the second-headed limb.

"And he has one wing! How can he fly with that?!" gawked Happy as the Galactic Defenders shrug.

"How come only you guys aren't freaking out about that?!" cried Lucy while looking at the Galactic Defenders before they gave her an 'are you serious?' look.

"We've seen that form enough times to get used to it." informed Ben.

"Trust us. Freaking us out is a difficult task from what all of us seen or turned into." nodded Chase while Erza's eyes bulged out.

_'There are more Re-Quip Mages in the guild?' _thought Erza before she narrowed her eyes at Flame Wingman, examining his body and seeing that the form isn't a costume.

_'Wait! Hardly anyone can use both Re-Quip and Take-Over and combine them. Who are you, Kaz?' _thought Erza cautiously. Natsu narrowed his eyes while pointing at Flame Wingman.

"Hey! What happened to my sword?!" asked Natsu angrily as everyone face-faults.

"He doesn't know that the weapons stay with the transformations, does he?" deadpanned Jack.

"Aye!" nodded Happy.

"Doesn't matter anyway. **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" **cried Natsu as his cheeks expanded before he breathed a stream of fire at Flame Wingman, who just opened his dragon hand and pointed it at the incoming attack.

"Why isn't he moving?" asked Gray before he got his answer when the flame entered the dragon arm's mouth as it absorbed it completely. Natsu had gawked at his flame being eaten, (or absorbed, oh whatever!). Flame Wingman would've smirked if he had a mouth on his face as he closed his dragon mouth.

"My turn!" cried Flame Wingman as his dragon mouth re-opened before a torrent of flames came out of it while heading to Natsu. Flame Wingman narrowed his eyes before they widened as Natsu inhaled the flame torrent and digested it. When the attack finished, Natsu had a grin as he wipes his mouth before burping.

"That's one of the best flames I have ever tasted! Thanks, Kaz!" thanked Natsu.

"Did he just eat the fire?" asked Ben while pointing at Natsu, making the Galactic Defenders look at him weirdly until they remembered that Ben wasn't there when Natsu ate those flames from the burning paper.

"Yeah. From my research, Dragon Slayers can eat the element that matches their magic. We saw him eat flames before you came in the guild with Evergreen." answered Chase before Ben face-palms.

"Great. What else did I miss?" asked Ben sarcastically.

_'I'm going to need something fireproof.' _thought Flame Wingman as he draws a card from the Dueltrix symbol on his chest, bathing himself in onyx light for a moment before being replaced by a red ninja cyborg with a katana on his back, a black right optic and a normal left black eye.

**"Ninja Warrior of Fire, Flame Armor Ninja!" **cried Flame Armor Ninja as he rushed toward Natsu with his katana unsheathed.

"Another sword fight? (shrugs) Okay, your loss. **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" **cried Natsu as he punches the katana with a fiery fist while Flame Armor Ninja used the momentum to front-flip over Natsu and slash his back in a cross before Natsu turned around and caught the blade with his hands.

"I can't believe you fell for that again!" grinned Natsu before his hands become fiery as he tries to heat up the blade, only for nothing to happen before Flame Armor Ninja kicked Natsu in the gut as Natsu fly back a few feet before perfectly landing on his feet.

"How come your sword isn't melted?" asked Natsu while pointing at the katana, making Flame Armor Ninja face-palm.

"My clothing, armor and katana are fire-resistant. There's a reason my form is called Flame Armor Ninja, you idiot!" snapped Flame Armor Ninja as Erza looks at him impressed.

_'His form has similar capabilities to my Flame Empress Armor.' _mentally compared Erza.

"That means I can bring up the heat as much as I want! With a flame on the right hand (flames cover his right hand) and a flame on the left hand. (flames cover his left hand) When you combine the flames together (puts his hands over his head as they form a massive fireball) **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**!" grinned Natsu as he threw a massive fireball at Flame Armor Ninja as the FIRE Warrior raises his sword against the fireball as it exploded, surrounding him in fire.

"Is it over?" asked Mirajane as everyone leans forward curiously. Natsu grinned, thinking he had won until an onyx flash occurred inside the flames before Kaz flew up in a different form. Kaz is now a pale-blue skinned human with some blue armor on his forearms and upper body, white armor on his lower body, blue armored boots, and a white helmet with a black visor. He also has a pair of silver mechanical wings with a fan in each of them.

**"The Sky-High Hero, Elemental Hero Stratos!" **cried Stratos as he folds his arms before he landed on the ground.

"What can this guy do?" asked Macao curiously.

"Stratos is one of Kaz's fastest fliers." answered Chase, not adding another of Stratos' powers on purpose.

"As long as none of you guys have any forms faster than me on land, we're good." scoffed Jet.

"Actually, they might. They _did _say super-speed is one of their powers." giggled Levy as Jet felt smaller. Stratos extended his wingspan as the wing-fans start to spin.

"TWIN TORNADO BURST!" cried Stratos as the wing-fans expelled two tornadoes at Natsu, pulling him into it and swirling him fast enough to be an infinity sign.

"How's that possible?" gaped Happy.

"What'd you mean, Happy? Kaz is just using Natsu's motion sickness against him." asked Chase back.

"I know that, but (turns to the entire guild) WHICH ONE OF YOU TOLD HIM?!" chirped Happy angrily before everyone shrugged. When Stratos stopped his tornadoes, Natsu fell to the ground and made a small crater before he ran to a bush and threw up before everyone gaped at this.

"How'd Kaz know Natsu has motion sickness without any of us telling him?" asked Cana before Stratos drawn a card from the Dueltrix symbol on his chest and reverted.

"It's kind of simple. Natsu's advanced sense of smell and his advanced metabolism weakens his brain and stomach to a point that even skateboarding a mile an hour can make him sick." explained Kaz before the wizards awed at him.

"Impressive. No one in the entire guild has ever found out Natsu's motion sickness unless he rode a train with some of them." commented Erza before everyone noticed her and the wizards (beside Lucy and Evergreen) yelped before separating.

"Um, who's that?" asked Chase confused.

"That's Erza Scarlet, one of the strongest and scariest mages in the guild." answered Happy.

"Is Master around here, Mirajane?" asked Erza.

"Welcome back! Master has gone for a meeting." answered Mirajane.

"I see!" hummed Erza calmly before her attention was grabbed by a slim young man of average height with beige hair kept in a bowl undercut, with two large, straight bangs framing and partially covering the sides of his face; he has dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. He is Max Alors, another Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild who is in charge of most of the guild's social activities, given his love for talking to people.

"Miss Erza! What do you have with you?" asked Max while pointing at the horn.

"The horn of the monster I defeated. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?" glared Erza.

"No, ma'am!" waved Max frantically. Lucy gawked at the horn in shock while the Galactic Defenders look at it unimpressed. Chase's brother Adam can carry a massive truck with one hand and many of their human-like forms have super strength, so they're not impressed at the sight of a human carrying something large.

"Think she had heard about the Mt. Hakobe incident by now?" whispered Cana.

"Oh great! She will deck me now." murmured Macao getting afraid as well as sweating slightly.

"She is far from what I had imagined." mumbled Lucy.

"What do you mean?" asked Chase, hearing Lucy.

"I thought she would be some kind of big monster." admitted Lucy slyly.

"You've been hanging around with Natsu too much. She's beautiful." confessed Kaz while approaching the crowd.

"Listen up! I have been hearing lots of rumors when I was away that some wizards from Fairy Tail keep getting into trouble. Master might forgive you for your fault, but I won't tolerate it. (turns to Cana, who is sitting on a barrel of alcohol) Cana! Control your drinking! Vijeeter…!" announced Erza, getting the attention of a slim, young man of average height with long brown hair, which he keeps tied in a ponytail at the back of his head, and has two long, curved shoulder-length bangs. He has dark eyes. He was wearing a dark, close-fitting dancing suit that covers the entirety of his body aside from his head. The suit comes with small, outlined round areas over the shoulders, elbows and knees, linked together by thin, metal-colored stripes.

"Yes?" spoke Vijeeter in fright.

"Take your dance outside of the guild. Wakaba! Quit dropping cigarette butts on the table. Nab!" yelled Erza, getting the attention of an extremely tall, heavily muscular man. His straight dark hair was styled in a bob cut, with a light-colored band circling it near the top, and two curved bangs emerging from under it, framing the upper part of his face, which has a somewhat rectangular shape. He has prominent thick lips, and a pair of wide, horizontal white stripes, each covering one of his cheeks, somehow reminiscent of tribal war paint. His right shoulder is adorned by a white tattoo consisting of several circles, with a larger one in the center being surrounded by smaller ones, in a shape resembling a stylized sun. He has tribal look to his clothing consisted of a dark, open vest, with its edges decorated by green and red triangles, and a fur loincloth held up by a belt adorned by many rings. His forearms and lower legs were covered in armor plates held up by ropes, and he also carried around a number of small, round skulls on his person, with many of them held together by cords, circling both his neck and waist.

"Stop hoarding the Request Board like usual and pick up a job already! Macao!" exclaimed Erza as Macao stiffened guessing for the worst. When Erza didn't say anything, he frightened more.

"Please say something!" begged Macao.

"I will let you slide for now. For your sake I won't say another word." sighed Erza.

"I think she already said plenty enough. Is she the guild's disciplinarian or something?" whispered Kim.

"That's Erza for you." chirped Happy.

"Well, she sure has a sour and bitter tongue but she doesn't seem that threatening. Then why is everyone around scared of her?" wondered Lucy.

"Threats can never be measured by appearance. Many foes we fought are perfect examples for that." compared Chase.

"Since Natsu is currently throwing out his lunch in the shrubs, can anyone tell me where I can find Gray?" asked Erza before Gray screamed a bit girlishly and went behind Chase, as if Chase is a human shield.

"Chase, please use your magnetism app thingy and protect me!" pleaded Gray.

"If you don't stop stripping yourself, I won't!" threatened Chase without looking as Gray looked down on himself, seeing only his black boxers.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! HE WASN'T EVEN _LOOKING_!" yelled Gray before looking for his clothes.

"Natsu… Gray… I have a favor to ask. (Natsu approaches, already recovered from his motion sickness) Right after I finished my mission, I heard some disturbing news. I know this is some matter for master to decide but I want to settle it quickly as soon as possible. So I decided to deal with it myself. I will also needed assistance on this mission. Are you willing to help me?" asked Erza.

"Huh?" synced Natsu and Gray (now fully clothed). The guild was silent again. Erza was asking their help? That was rare. She was only known for working alone and for her terrific skill in battle.

"What kind of mission you are talking about Erza?" asked Mirajane politely.

"Dark Guild!" stated Erza while the Galactic Defenders' narrowed their eyes, since they remembered Chase's research on this world's laws and guild-types.

"Then I would like you to take Kaz and Chase too." suggested Mirajane, pointing toward the Black and Blue Galactic Defenders. She knew Erza doesn't ask for help if matter won't be so serious. Her suggestion slightly offended the other Galactic Defenders (mostly Drake), until they remembered that Kaz and Chase already proved themselves recently. Ben already did to Evergreen, but Evergreen is more of the anti-social type of the guild, only talking to Ben.

"We would like to help anyway we can." informed Kaz as Chase nodded. Erza looked at Chase curiously until she noticed his blue jacket.

"I would very much appreciate it. I have heard rumors of a Take-Over Mage wearing a blue jacket that defeated a monster in Mt. Hakobe, and since Kaz, in a way, already proved himself, I would take the help I can get. We leave early tomorrow morning." informed Erza before walking away. The wizards and Matrix Wielders began walking toward the entrance. Before Evergreen can step in, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She swiftly turned around and prepared to take out her fans until she noticed Ben. Evergreen got out of her stance before she noticed Ben's serious/concerned look.

"What do you want?" asked Evergreen.

"Why do you have a bone to pick with Erza? And don't deny it, I saw you scowling when her name was mentioned." asked Ben seriously. Knowing she can't lie to the Green Galactic Defender, Evergreen sighed in defeat as she began walking away from the guild, with Ben following her.

"Erza's title in Fairy Tail is Titania, the Queen of the Fairies. I wanted to get that title for (eyes drift away) _personal _reasons, but _no, _that armor wearing redhead got it because of her rare magic. I grew despised of her for years, and made it my goal to get that title." admitted Evergreen.

"I don't think she wanted the title in the first place. (Evergreen glances at him) Do you know what people and aliens called me before I made the Galactic Defenders? (Evergreen shook her head) My hero name was Ben 10. I never called myself that at first, but after the years went by, I grew connected with it. Azmuth and I gave my teammates hero names by stitching the number on the jacket they got. (gestures to the 10 on the jacket) And we got our titles from the media who published it. Our titles are the colors we wear and the team we're in. For example, my title is Galactic Defender Green, or the Green Galactic Defender. (Evergreen looks at him confused) What I'm trying to say is, your actions can make your own title." advised Ben before walking back to the guild, leaving Evergreen walking alone with a thoughtful look on her face.

**(The Next Day, Magnolia Train Station)**

Currently, Kaz and Chase have reached the Magnolia Train Station to find Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy already present there. Now, they were waiting for Erza, who should have been there by then. Of course, Natsu wasn't too happy about being with Gray since they had always been at each other's throats. Natsu had his usual bag on his back while Gray had a bag slinging on his side. The Ice-Make mage was dressed in a white jacket over a blue shirt and black pants while the former one was dressed in his usual attire.

"Hey guys!" greeted Kaz, however he was ignored by both the 'opposing' elemental wizards who continued their arguing.

"Why did I have to be stuck with you of all people?" growled Natsu annoyed.

"I can say the same thing to you. If Erza needed assistance, she should have just asked me instead." glared Gray.

"Then go through it by yourself. I didn't want to be with you in the first place!" snapped Natsu.

"Fine! Stay home and pray because you are really gonna get it from Erza." retaliated Gray. The two mages had locked horns as usual and in the process, were making a scene of their own. The passerby's had been watching them in amusement as it was turning out to be entertainment for them. After all, when do you get a chance to see the antics and childish behavior from Fairy Tail wizards? Over by one of the benches, Happy and Lucy, who had tagged along as well were watching this whole ordeal transpiring too. The blue cat was happily feasting on a fish while the blonde clad in an orange top and a dark blue skirt with a red ribbon in her hair was mumbling something when they heard the Matrix Wielders approaching toward them.

"Hey! How are you guys doing?" greeted Chase while sitting next to Lucy as taking a place near them while Kaz decides to stand lookout.

"Fine!" chirped Happy, continuing to feast on his fish.

"I knew they would be fighting this time. They are hardly able to tolerate each other." commented Chase.

"Just like how we used to with each other." added Kaz as he and Chase slightly paled, remembering their near-death experience when they couldn't work together 2 years ago; Chase preferring to come up with a plan before attacking, and Kaz adapting to the situation, making them almost polar opposites. If they were still new, they would be arguing about their ways of fighting, but now, they learned from the other very much, like brothers.

"Let just pretend we don't know them!" waved Lucy.

"Aye!" chirped Happy.

"Why did you tag along anyway?" asked Chase. He wasn't sure that she would be accompanying them on the mission, yet here she was.

"Miss Mirajane told me! She also knew that Natsu and Gray would be fighting all the time if Erza wouldn't be around to watch over them and she told me to tag along so that I can stop them." answered Lucy with a hidden blush, not wanting to tell the _other _reason why Mirajane wanted her to tag along.

"But you're not exactly stopping them." pointed out Kaz.

"I know! But I am not a teacher to teach discipline to third graders." protested Lucy as Chase grinned.

"Hey Lucy, want me to show you another one of my bionic abilities?" asked Chase as Lucy looked at him curiously. Chase raised his open palm toward the bickering duo before a blue bio-energy wall formed between them, separating them for the moment.

"Wow!" chirped Happy.

"That's so cool. What kind of bionic ability is that?" asked Lucy impressed.

"It's bio-energy manipulation. It has many offensive and defensive capabilities, but it's mainly used for platform creation." explained Chase as Natsu rushed toward him before picking him up and preparing a fire-coated fist for a punch.

"Can you stop with your made-up words and tell us already?!" yelled Natsu while glaring at Chase.

"Natsu, you idiot! (approaches them) He meant that he can control a special energy used for attacks and defenses, but mostly uses it for making a floor!" explained Gray as Natsu let go of Chase before butting heads with Gray.

"Well he shouldn't have made up words!" snapped Natsu.

"They're not made up, you moron! Only a flame-brain like you couldn't understand that!" glared Gray while Chase dusts off his jacket.

"So what's taking Erza? Doesn't she know we have a train to catch?" asked Kaz, switching the topic and trying to talk about some logical stuff while ignoring the argument.

"She should be here soon." chirped Happy, finishing his fish.

"Sorry! Did I make you guys wait?" asked a feminine voice. Instantly, both Natsu and Gray stopped their bickering as soon as they heard the voice. Happy, Chase and Lucy sighed in relief to hear as well while Kaz swirled around to greet the source of voice.

"Hi! Erza…" started Kaz before his jaw dropped down as soon as his eyes fell upon the large carriage on a wooden cart Erza was dragging along.

"All of that is your luggage?! What are you, some kind of pack rat?!" shouted Kaz in disbelief. At least he wasn't the only one dumbstruck. Lucy and Chase were also stunned to see the red head carrying such a huge load of luggage, but for different reasons. On cue, Natsu and Gray had their arms wrapped around each other and were doing what look like a happy dance while their faces were relieving an odd expression to their activity.

"Nope, we are having a great time together!" chimed Gray.

"Aye!" squealed Natsu, smiling.

"No one's gonna fall for that." commented Chase.

"It's really nice to see you both getting along! (faces Kaz and Chase) Kaz and Chase, right?" asked Erza, bringing Galactic Defenders Black and Blue out of their stupor as they nod. Shortly, they had the proper introduction which they had missed the last day. Surprisingly, Erza had heard many things on her mission about Chase and it made things easier. However it did made things uncomfortable as some of things she had heard were somewhat exaggerated. She even admitted that she had never seen anything like what Kaz turned into; however it doesn't seem to concern her... much. As the time passed by, Chase reminded everyone that they have a train to catch.

"Hey Erza! I have one condition before I agree to tag along." interjected Natsu. Kaz noticed the same evil grin plastered on his face when he had declared to fight him.

"Sure tell me what it is?" nodded Erza, presuming what Natsu wants.

"Shut up! Do you have a death wish or something?" whispered Gray.

"You have to fight me when we get back to Fairy Tail." demanded Natsu arrogantly, ignoring Gray.

"What? Do you ever learn from your mistakes?!" shouted Kaz.

"No! But its fun to see him get beaten again." grinned Chase, wanting payback for ruining his only jacket.

"Hey! Come on man, are you sure about this?" argued Gray.

"Surely you didn't mean that!" disagreed Lucy, trying to discourage Natsu as well. She feared what it would be like if they ever fought. After all, Natsu had already been beaten to a pulp once.

"This won't be like the last time. This time I am ready for anything and surely you know it." exclaimed Natsu confidently, ignoring both the wizard's protests. Kaz had to admit that Natsu has got lots of gut to call for a rematch to who had beaten him to a pulp. Chase however, had to side with Gray on this. Everyone in the guild already knows about Natsu's motion sickness, so Erza could just simply use it against him, depending on what magic she uses. Heck, Chase can even beat him without transforming at all. He only needs his molecular kinesis and Natsu could lose his entire stomach. Erza inspected the newfound determination in Natsu's eyes. There was a fire in his eyes that was burning brightly with excitement.

"Hmmm, I am sure you had grown better from before and I might be not able to match your power but… Fine! I will take you on!" agreed Erza.

"Great! Now, I'm fired up again!" fist-pumped Natsu.

"Natsu, did you forget about my condition when I beat you?" grinned Kaz as Natsu looked down disappointed.

"What condition?" asked Erza confused.

"The condition was that if Kaz beat Natsu, then he won't fight anyone in the guild for a week." answered Chase as Erza nodded.

"I see. In that case, once the week is over, _then_ we'll fight!" announced Erza as Natsu looked up determined. The Matrix Wielders sighed at the mood changes while the group boarded the train. After they found a seat, the whistle sounded and the train started to pull out. Natsu's new found determination to beat Erza had long vanished and now he was motion sickened again as he was trying hard to keep his breakfast down. He looked awful if anything goes by his gradual moaning as the train continued its course. Erza asked Natsu to sit by her side and he complies before she punches him in the gut and knocked him out cold causing Kaz, Chase and Lucy to flinch in shock while Happy and Gray pretended like nothing happened.

"That should help him to get through the ride." explained Erza to the group seeing their surprised reaction. Kaz, Chase and Lucy had a blank stare on their faces from what they had just witnessed. Afterward, Gray pulled the actual topic in hand. He asked Erza about the mission that attracted everyone's attention. Erza explains that there is a dark guild going by the name, Eisenwald who are planning to do something with an instrument called Lullaby.

"Wait! We had heard that from those guys we met before." remembered Lucy, attracting other's attention.

"You met whom?" asked Kaz. On the other hand, Erza had a stern look on her face. They had heard that name too?

"Oh yeah! After I helped Lucy and Natsu on the Daybreak request, we were coming back to the guild until we were ambushed by dark mages who wanted to eat Happy, but we defeated them easily. I only had to use my bionics since there weren't many of them. (Erza looks confused) When we tied them to a tree they mentioned a Lullaby before a shadow hand came out undetected and pulled the tree underground along with the wizards. It's no doubt they're from Eisenwald and the kidnapper is a Shadow Mage from their guild." explained Chase.

"They were probably wizards that dropped out of the guild and went into hiding, maybe they did not want to be part of what their guild was planning." concluded Erza.

"This Lullaby is bad enough that it even scares the dark wizards?" asked Lucy.

"It's only a hypothesis, but whoever you saw that was dragging away Happy's kidnappers was more likely from Eisenwald; it seemed obvious they did not want any information in any legal guild's hands." replied Erza.

"But what could their plan be? It doesn't make anything clear at all." asked Kaz.

"That's right. Besides the mention of Lullaby, they didn't leave anything behind to hint us." added Chase.

"Well, during my stop at Onibus Town, I discovered some information." started Erza.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Erza was sitting in a pub drinking a mug of booze._

_"Hey! We need a refill here." called out a voice._

_"You are really starting to get on my nerves." responded another voice. __Erza turned her gaze slightly to see the commotion behind. She found four mages sitting and talking among themselves. The first one was a tall man with a square-shaped face and dark hair, which is arranged on the front in a flat tuft going upwards. On his face are distinctive whiskers-like things, with each cheek bearing three of them; He dons simple attire consisting of a zipped, brownish jacket with a large collar over a dark shirt, dark pants and simple shoes. He was Byard. __The second was a short, hunched and fat man with strange features: he doesn't seem to have a visible nose, and possesses very large lips, with his face on the whole resembling that of a fish. His hair is green and points upwards in many rounded curved spikes. His attire consists of a crimson jacket with lighter edges and a high collar, held closed right under it but otherwise being left open, over a light shirt, which, being quite short, reveals much of his stomach, and loose, military-spotted pants held up by a simple belt and tucked inside boots. He also has a massive necklace around his neck, consisting of several, very large metal discs connected by a rope. He was Karacka. __The third was a tanned man with a pointed nose and a sharp chin. He has dark lines circling his eyes. He dons in a distinctive jacket, light in the low part and dark in the upper one and on the sleeves, which comes equipped with a tight hood covered in black and light stripes. He resembles an Egyptian pharaoh. He was also wearing a light shirt under this signature jacket of him, simple pants and shoes. He was Rayule. __The last one was a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he ties in a short, spiky ponytail. He wears a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wears a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear. He was Kageyama._

_"So now we know where Lullaby is hidden, but we still aren't able to open that darn seal." snarled Byard._

_"Not so loud! Keep your voice down!" hushed Karacka._

_"Don't worry about it. I can deal with it myself. (rises up from his seat.) Just go back to Eisenwald and give them this news." ordered Kageyama_

_"You're staying here?" asked Rayule._

_"Are you sure, Kageyama?" asked Karacka concerned._

_"I am sure. Don't worry. Just tell Erigor I will be back with Lullaby within three days." ordered Kageyama confidently._

**_FLASHBACK END_**

"Lullaby…like the songs used to put kids to sleep?" asked Lucy.

"Mhm. (nods) And if they couldn't open the seal, then it must be a very important spell to be hidden like that." informed Erza.

"So that means those guys must have been from Eisenwald too?" asked Gray.

"That's right! (nods) But back then I didn't know who they were. Why did they mention Erigor?" growled Erza lowly.

"Who is this Erigor guy?" asked Kaz, clueless on the subject. Luckily, Chase's studies had came in handy.

"The most powerful wizard that Eisenwald ever had. Erigor's Guild Title is the 'Angel of Death' since he uses Wind Magic and exclusively accepts assassination related jobs. (others look at him surprised) What? I've done my research." shrugged Chase.

"He kills people. But what for?" asked Lucy surprised.

"Yes, what Chase said about Erigor is true. Despite that assassination jobs are forbidden by the council, Eisenwald are greedy for money. For that, their guild was expelled from the league six years ago but they continued to commit dark crimes to this very day." explained Erza. After Erza's tale, Kaz was totally dumbstruck. He knew nothing about this universe and thus every detail was stunning him a bit. He was sure that this Erigor can't possibly be a good guy if his guild is expelled like that. Chase had read this in a book wasn't affected by conceiving this news. Gray and Happy also knew about this so they also didn't have any problem being in hearing end. While, Lucy was totally freaked out upon conceiving the news and she was heavily sweating too.

"I think it's time I headed home." freaked out Lucy.

"Don't be scared Lucy." assured Chase while slinging an arm over her shoulder, causing Lucy to blush.

"I was so foolish! If only I had realized it back then I would have tormented and pulverize them until they had confessed what their plot was all about." fumed Erza. Kaz and Chase sympathized with her; after all endangering other's life and killing people for money is a big no.

"Creepy!" squeaked Lucy in fear.

"That's Erza for you!" chirped Happy.

"Shut up already, cat!" snapped Lucy.

"So, in other words, if Eisenwald does get hold of this so called Lullaby…" began Kaz.

"…And since they had set up an evil scheme, you want to stop them." finished Chase.

"Right! (nods) It would be foolish to assume that I have enough power to fight the entire guild on my own." admitted Erza.

"That's why you decided to ask for help before heading to Eisenwald." realized Gray.

"But what kind of danger could a Lullaby pose when it is meant to be a song? And why the heck would a dark guild need something like that?" thought Kaz aloud as Erza and Gray shared a glance. Chase's eyes widened in shock as the realization struck him.

"That's because it creates a powerful song, 'A song of Death'." answered Chase grimly.

"What?!" shouted the others.

"'A Song of Death'… like a curse." realized Gray.

"Actually, I only had read about it in a book in the guild library. Not much! (raises hands in defense) Only that it's a death curse, a form of Black Magic that slowly drains the living essence out of a person." explained Chase.

"Then 'The Lullaby' is even worse than that." concluded Kaz. The group is so much indulged into this that they didn't notice Lucy who was entangled in some kind of deep thought.

"That's right! Long time ago there was a flute that was nothing more than an instrument used for death curses. But the powerful Black Wizard, Zeref, transformed it into a demonic flute. It became an ultimate mass murdering weapon, a sure death to anyone who hears its song. The Lullaby! I remembered it now! It's a three eye skull!" explained Lucy deadly serious. Everyone was dumbstruck at the revelation.

"Who's this Zeref guy?" asked Kaz.

"Zeref is considered to be the strongest, most evil and darkest Mage of all time, who possessed an extremely dangerous and powerful Black Magic. Someone you wouldn't want to see." informed Erza grimly. Kaz, Chase and Lucy paled slightly. If Zeref is anything like Erza mentioned then it will be really hard and almost impossible to defeat him if they ever encountered him one-on-one. For the Defenders, that is.

"And we don't know what Erigor is trying to achieve with Lullaby?" frowned Lucy.

"Unless he wants to spread chaos!" stated Chase.

"I will just freeze them in ice!" growled Gray.

"Freeze? You're an Ice wizard?" asked Kaz.

"Not exactly." shook Gray, putting his left fist and right palm together as a light bluish white magic circle appeared for a quick second. Mist formed from his hands as he opened his fist to reveal a little crystal alike ice figure of the Fairy Tail mark, it lightly floated from his opened palm as others stared at it astonished. Kaz whistled impressed.

"Looks like Absolute Zero and the Ice Barrier has some competition." whispered Chase toward Kaz as the Black Galactic Defender nods.

"So does Cryo-Claw and Icepick." added Kaz, re-calling the forms Ben gained in the Omniversal War.

**(A/N: It's a fanfiction special I'm planning.)**

"It's beautiful." awed Lucy.

"It's called Ice-Make magic." stated Gray.

"So that's why you and Natsu don't get along. He uses fire magic and you use ice. That makes sense, doesn't it?" realized Lucy.

"Not accurately. Ice is a solid state of water, which can be formed by winds of a certain temperature and lower, so the only way they wouldn't get along is if Natsu is a Lava Dragon Slayer, a combination of Earth and Fire." explained Chase as the others awed at the realization.

"Nerd." whimpered Natsu before Erza punched his head down.

"And what kind of magic do you use, Erza?" asked Lucy.

"Erza's magic is very neat! The enemies' blood splatters everywhere." chirped Happy darkly.

"SHE'S A BLOOD DRAGON SLAYER?!" shrieked Kaz.

SMACK!

"OW!" yelped Kaz while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Actually it's Re-Quip magic!" corrected Erza while silently giggling at Kaz's reaction.

"Re-quip?" repeated Kaz after recovering.

"It's calling weapons from alternate space as desired. Switching between different weapons during battle is called Re-Quipping." explained Happy.

"Wow! Amazing!" commented Lucy.

"Like Equip Cards, Battle Gear and BakuNano." whispered Kaz.

"Don't forget that Katgician has the same ability." added Chase, re-calling another form Ben gained during the Omniversal War.

"And you would be a Celestial Wizard!" said Erza, noticing the Celestial Keys.

"Yeah." admitted Lucy nervously.

"And you're both Take-Over Mages, aren't you?" asked Erza.

"You could say that... " trailed off Kaz as Erza's eyes narrowed.

"We are getting distracted from our main priority!" reminded Gray.

"Do you have any more information about Eisenwald or Lullaby?" asked Kaz.

"Well all I know is Eisenwald was ousted from the Mage Guild League six years before and was categorized as a Dark Guild after their guild master was arrested and the guild was disbanded. And I don't have any idea what they want to achieve through Lullaby." explained Erza grimly.

"If Lullaby is meant to be a mass murdering weapon then isn't it obvious?" pointed out Chase.

"So you mean that they have some targets in mind?" asked Gray.

"I don't know but it is possible." shrugged Chase.

"Targets, huh?" chirped Happy.

"I wonder who could be that. If Lullaby is a Zeref creation then shouldn't it have been under high security too?" asked Lucy.

"I guess so." nodded Erza.

"I think I know who they're after. (others look at him) Mirajane had told us before the fight about the guild masters being involved in Guild League and they were the reason Eisenwald get disbanded." wondered Chase.

"You mean to say that they're after old guild masters?" asked Erza as she clenched her fists in fury. Chase nodded before the others nodded in agreement.

"We need to stop Eisenwald as soon as possible." frowned Gray.

"Shouldn't we be warning the guild masters?" asked Lucy.

"Yes! But we don't have much time." admitted Erza.

"And we're not sure of their plan either. For all we know, they could be going after ex-Guild members to deliver punishment or clients that refused to pay." added Chase.

"Aye!" chirped Happy.

**(Onibus Town)**

Onibus Town was located near Clover Town and Oshibana Town, being on the same railways. Onibus was a town that was best known for its theater. It appeared that the city was often visited by the Mages because it has a bar directed only at clients that use Magic. It does not have its own guilds, so any jobs that need to be done for the town is accepted at the nearest guild, which is Fairy Tail, located in Magnolia Town. Chase stretched his body to relieve the fatigue as the group has made it to their destination, Onibus station and disembarks from the train. The group was discussing about their plan and their next move while heading toward the exit before the blue furred cat reminded something.

"Hey where's Natsu?" asked Happy. Instantly everyone froze in their place as the realization struck them. Swirling around, the group sprinted off in the direction they were coming from only for the train leaving the station along with the motion sickened Natsu.

"There he goes again!" quipped Happy, gazing at a departing train. Everybody's jaw slumped down to the floor while Erza smacked her armored fist into her luggage,

"I was so absorbed in the conversation that I forgot about him. How could I do that? I know very well that he couldn't stand the ride. This is entirely my fault. Could somebody please smack me on my face?" asked Erza as Kaz and Chase sweat dropped at the over dramatic sight.

"Calm down! I'll go and get him back." assured Kaz while activating the Dueltrix. Before Erza could reply, an onyx flash illuminated the area.

**(Kaz's transformation scene)**

The background changed to a medieval town. Multiple pieces of blue armor attached to Kaz's shoulders, torso and knees. Kaz whistled as a purple horse with a yellow tail and mane ran towards him. Kaz jumped and backflipped in mid-air before landing on the horse. As he passed by a blacksmith, his skin turned dark-green before he and his horse gained blue helmets with red spikes.

**"Swift as the wind, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight!" **cried Gaia as his horse neighed.

**(Back in the town)**

Everyone including the public was awestruck at the sight before them.

"Take-Over Magic that creates another body?" awed Erza.

"See ya later!" cried Gaia as his horse rode away. Erza was too stunned to even reply. She could swear that she had never encountered a magic like that ever before.

"Less sightseeing, more hurrying." cried Chase as the others nodded before running the other direction.

**(Meanwhile, Back in the Train)**

Natsu was awake and was groaning while his face had turned into several shades of green.

"Oh, they forgot about me." groaned Natsu, trying to get himself moving; however his stomach decides otherwise. Suddenly he heard a door opening and realized that he wasn't alone. An unknown mage entered the cabin, he wasn't familiar with. Only if he would have been awake during the mission briefing then he would have found out that this unknown mage was none other than Kageyama from Eisenwald guild.

"Hello! Fairy Tail! So you are from a legally recognized guild. Aren't you?" questioned Kageyama as he noticed the guild mark. However not giving Natsu a chance to say anything, he planted his feet on the Dragon Slayer's face.

"But being from a legal guild doesn't prove anything. Does it, Fairy boy? Hey, do you even know what Eisenwald members call you guys? A bunch of little flies!" snarled Kageyama. It was enough to fire up Natsu after hearing his guild being insulted as he engulfed both of his arms in flames and took swing. Unluckily, Kageyama leaped away in the nick of time creating some distance between the duo.

"Why you…?" growled Natsu before his flames vanished in thin air and his mouth puffed up again.

"Is that all you've got to show off? Watch this!" sneered Kageyama. A dark purple magic circled appeared under his feet.

**"KNUCKLE SHADOW!"** chanted Kageyama before his shadow took form of fists and smashed into Natsu, sending him sprawling down on the floor.

"That's how you show real magic!" grinned Kageyama widely while his shadow fists disappeared into thin air. Natsu grunted in pain as he noticed the shadows disappear.

"That magic…!" realized Natsu.

**(Onibus Railway Station)**

Back at the train station control room, Erza had pulled the emergency break to the train Natsu was stuck on. The conductor had a sweat drop racing down his head while her fellow comrades were standing in the back, enjoying the comical sight.

"Hey lady! You can't just pull down the emergency lever like that." protested Conductor, doubting that he is gonna be heard.

"My friend is still on the train so I have to stop it." responded Erza holding the lever down.

"But that's against the procedure." argued Conductor.

"Please move our luggage to a nearest hotel." requested Erza, although it hardly seems like she was requesting if anything goes by the gleam in her eyes.

"Why are you telling me that?" sweat-dropped Conductor. She certainly had got a lot of nerve for ordering him that. On the other hand, the rest of the group watched the sight in amusement.

"It seems like everyone from Fairy Tail has some serious cases like this." wondered Lucy.

"Aye!" chirped Happy.

"She said _everybody_." repeated Chase, causing Happy's mood to drop off.

"I don't." said Gray coolly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Clothes." muttered Chase while Gray stiffened slightly.

"Darn it!" grumbled Gray frustratingly.

**(Back in the train)**

Kageyama was laughing at Natsu's condition. As if lady luck had decided to favor Natsu again, the train came to an immediate screeching halt. This caused Kageyama to lose his footing as he stumbled forward while an odd instrument fell down on the floor. It looks like to be a 50 centimeter strange looking wooden flute with a skull on it. The skull had three eyes than the usual two. An oval like cut out in the skull's brow and a root like cut out on the other end. Kageyama's eyes darted from Natsu and the flute before a grim expression cast over his face.

"The train stopped." mumbled Natsu rocking back on his feet, not removing his eyes from the flute.

"What's that?" asked Natsu. The response was only the growling noise from Kageyama as he wobbled back on his feet.

"Since you are looking for trouble then I won't disappoint you." shouted Natsu while slamming his fists together, while a reddish-orange magic circle appeared before him followed by flames burning around his arms.

**"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"** chanted Natsu lunging at Kageyama, who had barely managed to defend himself with another incantation.

**"GUARD SHADOW!"** chanted Kageyama before his shadow created a barrier around him. Natsu's flame fist collided with his shadow guard causing an explosion to shake the entire cabin. When the smoke cleared, Kageyama was buried in the wreckage of another cabin. Many of the seats were destroyed while the floor was disrupted and broken up while an opening formed over where Natsu stood.

**(Meanwhile with Kaz as Swift Gaia The Fierce Knight)**

It didn't take long for Gaia to find the train. And now it was in his sight while he rode behind. His horse was prepared to jump over the carriage and grab Natsu before returning back to Onibus. And luckily enough, his plan was helped when the train stopped.

"What's the luck I'm having today?" mused Gaia directing his horse toward one of the carriage. Suddenly an explosion shook the train while the force behind him pushed his horse back before he regained his balance.

"Natsu's definitely in that one. After all, no matter where he goes, he always burn something." commented Gaia as his horse neighed in agreement before they went in.

**(Back in the Train)**

Kageyama grunted in pain. He wasn't sure why he was feeling pain in the first place. He had certainly protected himself and this kid couldn't be more powerful than he is, could he? He tried digging his way out but it seems like it's not going to be sooner unless that brat decided to come after him. Meanwhile, Natsu was grinning widely while cracking his knuckles as he took in the sight of the destroyed cabin. He glanced down on the floor to find the flute from before still lying there. Picking it up, he gave it a long glance before a confused expression cast over his face. However that expression didn't last long before turning into one of the panic and worries after the train's PA system announced.

_"We apologize for the emergency stop that was nothing more than a false alarm. We will be leaving shortly." _apologized the PA.

"I'm outta here!" exclaimed Natsu while gathering his luggage, unintentionally dropping the flute.

"Hold it right there! You're not getting away that easily. You're at the mercy of Eisenwald now!" shouted Kageyama before Natsu looked back.

"Eisenwald huh? How about we take this outside?!" exclaimed Natsu. Suddenly, the pink haired Dragon Slayer yelped in surprise before he was grabbed by a green skinned knight and they both took off in the ground as the horse neighed.

"Gonna hurl!" groaned Natsu in pain as his mouth puffed up while his face turned green again before he was placed behind Gaia.

"Someday this sickness of yours is really gonna get you killed." grimaced Gaia at the pathetic condition of the Dragon Slayer. Meanwhile, back in the carriage, Kageyama heard the challenge the pink haired wizard put on. Suddenly, he sensed the train moving again but that was the least of his concern. Finally, digging his way out, his eyes widened in shock. The cabin was totally destroyed and that brat could nowhere be seen. He searched the place where the flute had fallen earlier and found it near the dropped luggage.

"Phew, that was close!" sighed Kageyama while picking up the flute and wiping imaginary sweat, not noticing the small red light coming from one of the sockets.

**(Back at the Onibus Station)**

The rest of the group was waiting eagerly for their friends to return back. They had pulled the lever not too long ago and so the train wouldn't have went long way. As they waited, Erza was continuously fuming over. How could she have forgotten Natsu like that? While the rest of the wizards and the bionic teen had a sweat drop racing down their head.

_"This is Blackberry to Blueberry! Come in, Blueberry!" _announced Gaia through the Bakutrix's communicator, freaking the others out.

"What manner of magic is that?" asked Erza with narrowed eyes as she points at the Bakutrix. Chase ignored her as he groaned and tapped the Bakutrix.

"Blueberry here, what's the status?" asked Chase annoyed.

_"Pinkie has been recovered! I repeat, Pinkie has been recovered!" _answered Gaia, gaining confused looks from the wizards.

"Good to know, Ka-" paused Chase.

_"Blackberry!" _interrupted Gaia.

"Blackberry, good to know. Over and out." groaned Chase as he hung up.

"What was that?!" chirped Happy.

"And what's with the code-names?" added Lucy as Chase turned to the wizards.

"The Matrices have a communicator feature that allows each Galactic Defender to communicate with each other. As for the code-names, (groans) Kaz came up with them in case 'our frequency has been infiltrated'. He came up with code-naming us after fruit. As you heard, I'm blueberry and Kaz is blackberry. Ben is lime, Jack is cherry, Kim is lemon, and Drake is _obviously_ orange." answered Chase.

"Why did he go with fruit?" asked Gray.

"Last year, we had a mission on Revonnah to help Rook Shar and after trying their Amber Ogia, Kaz decided to 'honor' it." answered Chase.

"Revonnah? That's a strange name for a continent or town if you ask me." commented Erza with suspiciously narrowed eyes, never hearing those terms.

"There they are!" cried Lucy pointing in the distance. True to her, Gaia and Natsu were riding on a horse their way. However, the latter seems to be still suffering from motion sickness. Others also noticed the duo (trio if you count the horse) nearing them. The horse dropped the semi-conscious Natsu on the ground before his human body reverted with him in onyx light.

"Natsu, are you alright?" asked Erza while the said wizard dizzily wobbled back on his feet.

"Yeah. You shouldn't have left me on the train." groaned Natsu, trying to keep his stomach content down.

"You are right!" replied Erza kindly wrapping her arm around the Dragon Slayer before his head was slammed into her armor breast plate with a thud.

"But you can rest easy now, Natsu. You are safe." added Erza while the pink haired wizard waved his arms frantically. Chase's eyes widened like dinner plate while Lucy's lower jaw dropped down over her breasts and Kaz glared at Natsu for unknown reasons, even to himself. Finally getting released from the crushing hug, Natsu inhaled as mush air as possible.

"I'm really not gonna ride that stupid train again." whined Natsu.

"You say that every time." mumbled Lucy.

"And not with that stupid jerk! If it wasn't for Kaz and his horse then I would still be on that darn train." shouted Natsu. Without warning, Erza swirled around facing Kaz before wrapping her arm around him as well and banging his head on her breast plate.

"Thanks!" thanked Erza. Kaz's face instantly turned beet red while he felt like nose bleeding any time soon. He jerked away as soon as he felt the grip loosen while Lucy had her jaw slumped down for the second time upon the act of Erza's showing her gratitude.

"What jerk?" asked Gray referring to the one his rival had mentioned earlier. This certainly earned everybody's attention as they stared at Natsu.

"He was the one who had grabbed those four guys who had tried to eat Happy. I think he was from Eisenwald or something." mumbled Natsu. No sooner had the word left his mouth that a slap was planted on his cheek, powerful enough to send him sprawling down on the ground.

"You idiot! We were after those Eisenwald guys. Why did you let them go away?!" snapped Erza. With question marks rotating around his head, Natsu rubbed his sore cheek.

"I didn't even know we were after anybody." protested Natsu meekly.

"Why weren't you listening back on the train?" retorted Erza with a tick mark on her temple.

"You knocked him out to prevent his motion sickness from taking hold, remember?" recalled Chase before Erza gasped.

"I'm so sorry. Please hit me for my penance at once." Erza said. Natsu just shrugged it off and everyone sighed.

"So what now?" questioned Kaz crossing his arms over his chest.

"We can go after him." suggested Chase.

"I presume he is regrouping with his guildmates. (sighs) We need a ride to go after him." informed Erza before noticing Chase and Kaz grinning at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Kaz as Chase nodded before they activated their Matrices.

"What are yo-" paused Erza while an onyx/blue flash took hold.

**(Kaz's transformation scene)**

Kaz walks out of a motorcycle shop with a blue helmet under his arm. He gets on a blue/silver advanced motorcycle while putting on the helmet before racing off. Suddenly, a green glow consumed him through his clothes as he becomes more muscular and fiend-like with green skin. His helmet changed to only cover his mouth and top of head like a tomahawk with gold horns on the sides. His clothing changed to blue shoulder guards, black shorts, finger-less gloves and toe-less boots.

**"The Fiendish Rider, Diskblade Rider!" **cried the Wind Fiend-Type Monster while spinning one of the curved blades.

**(Chase's transformation scene)**

The Bakutrix got absorbed into Chase's skin while it started turning black from his fingertips. Chase's skin is now completely black while he sneered and grew fangs. His chest became more skinnier, revealing his rib-cage before it turned green. A black tail with a metal tip came out of Chase's pants before it ripped off Chase's jacket, revealing his metallic spine and outer ribs. Suddenly, 2 green wheels came out of nowhere and rolled with Chase between them. Chase snarled while grabbing the front wheel and leaping back before his legs caught the other wheel. As he back-flips, a dark aura consumed him until he landed, revealing his black demonic helmet with yellow horns and blue eyes.

"**RAMDOL!" **cried the Darkus Bakugan as his 'engine' roared.

**(Back at the station)**

The wizards have varying reactions from the motorcycle-themed forms, considering motorcycles don't exist in Earthland.

"Wow~!" chirped Happy.

"Nice!" chuckled Gray.

"I don't know whether to be scared of Chase's demon features, or be concerned since he looks like he hasn't eaten in days." admitted Lucy conflicted.

"What are you?" questioned Erza with suspiciously narrowed eyes at Diskblade.

As for Natsu however...

**"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"**

Natsu reacted by lighting his fist on fire and lunging towards the Matrix Wielders. Suddenly, Erza smashed her armored fist on Natsu's head, putting him on the ground.

"What the heck were you doing, flame-brain?!" demanded Gray as he glared at Natsu. Surprisingly, Natsu quickly recovered and butted heads with Gray.

"They're vehicles, ice-stripper!" simply answered Natsu.

"That doesn't give you the right to destroy our new friends, matchstick!" denied Gray.

"But they're vehicles! All vehicles must be _destroyed_!" complained Natsu with bared teeth before Erza quickly punched him in the gut to knock him out nearly unconscious.

"Finally! I was starting to hate the guy." muttered Ramdol.

"Natsu, stop being over-dramatic and be glad that we got rides in the first place. (mutters) Even though they're strange vehicles." ordered Erza while Ramdol's eye twitches before calming down.

"Lucy, Gray, you 2 ride on Chase. Erza, you're with me. Happy, you're flying Natsu." ordered Diskblade as Happy nods before holding Natsu by his arms, Lucy got on Chase before Gray got on the back, and Erza got on Diskblade's motorcycle with her arms wrapped around his waist to hold tight, causing the Fiend-Type to blush under his mask. Diskblade rode off and Happy flew beside him while Lucy looks around Ramdol.

"How do I start this thing?" questioned Lucy as Ramdol's eye twitches again.

"HEY! I'm _not _a thing." snapped Ramdol, causing Lucy to yelp.

"You can talk! (realizes what Ramdol says before blushing) Sorry Chase! It's just that your transformation is _so _strange that I didn't think before speaking. Forgive me?" asked Lucy innocently as Ramdol groaned.

"Fine! But remind me of this when we return to the Guild Hall." requested Ramdol as his 'engine' began to start.

"Why?" asked Lucy confused.

"So I can add motorcycles to the list of inventions I'm planning to make for Earthland." answered Ramdol before he rode off, with Lucy holding onto his horns for dear life.

"... I'm still here ya know?" muttered Gray with his arms folded... on his naked torso.

"Gray, shirt." sighed Ramdol.

"GODDANGIT!"

**(Kunugi Station)**

The station was being overrun by Eisenwald. A bunch of woman shrieked in horror as a fellow conductor was stabbed by Erigor's scythe. People were scurrying in a panic.

"Get everything off. The luggage, the people, and don't hesitate to kill any stragglers!" commanded Erigor. Kageyama then came off the train and met up with Erigor.

"Ah, Kageyama. I heard that you were coming by train. Took you long enough." noted Erigor. Kageyama then handed the flute over to the deranged scythe wielder.

"Finally got that accursed seal off, sorry for the wait." said Kageyama.

"At last. Lullaby is mine. Said to have been a weapon created by Zeref. It can kill hundreds, even thousands! (notices the cart that Kageyama stepped out of was a mess) What happened here?" asked Erigor.

"Don't worry about it. Some flies simply needed to be swatted, but they buzzed off." explained Kageyama. Erigor then had a nasty glare.

"Did they see Lullaby?" asked Erigor.

"They didn't get a long look; besides, they're too late. Fairy Tail has some screw offs that simpl- " paused Kageyama as Erigor hold the scythe to his neck.

"You idiot! You let a Fairy Tail wizard see the Lullaby and get away?!" snarled Erigor unpleased.

"B-bu-but it's not like he know our plans!" pointed out Kageyama. Erigor then retracted his scythe and held it over his shoulder.

"True, but we can't afford to take any risks. Once we reach Clover, you men must swat these pesky flies!" ordered Erigor. All men then abided by his order and got on the train for Clover.

**(Oshibana Station)**

"Please stand back! There has been a train derailment and we can't let you back into the station!" yells one of the workers of the train station into a megaphone at a gathering crowd.

"A train derailed? Really?!"

"I hear a rumor that some dangerous guys are holed up in that station."

"Please stand back!" ordered the worker as two more stand behind him to make sure no one goes in. Suddenly, Ramdol and Diskblade stopped behind the crowd as Erza, Gray and Lucy got off the motorcycles before the 2 Galactic Defenders reverted with Chase stretching his back.

"(sighs) Feels good to have limbs again." groaned Chase due to the fact that he _rarely _uses Ramdol for transportation.

"Right. (mischievously smiles) So how does it feel to have a girl ride you?" chuckled Kaz.

SMACK!

"YEOW!" yelped Kaz.

"You've been hanging around Adam and Happy _way _too much." sighed Chase with a blush.

"What's the situation?" asked Erza.

"Who the heck are-" paused the worker as Erza headbutts him, knocking him (and some of his teeth) out. Erza then looked at the other two and gave glares, of which the workers shuddered. Without warning, she went and headbutted them after asking them what's going on.

"Seems as though Erza's questioning methods are counterproductive." sweat-dropped Lucy.

"That's Erza for ya." sighed Gray.

"I don't know who's more thick-headed. Erza, or Natsu." face-palmed Chase just as Happy got there and let Natsu down.

"Thank you Chase." grinned Natsu dumbly as everyone sweat-drops.

"Natsu, I think he meant that as an insult." wondered Happy as Natsu looks at him confused.

"You know what? (face-palms again) Never mind, let's just get in." groaned Chase as everyone nods.

**(Inside the Station)**

The group then went inside the station with nothing stopping them. The group saw what looked like the Royal Army. They were in no condition to move and some were badly damaged.

"You'd think the army would be smart enough to have their own wizards among them for situations like this." noted Chase as he passed. Eventually, they heard a chuckle from above and afar.

"Welcome. Step into the web of despair you flies." announced Erigor. They all saw an entire guild up ahead, including Kageyama. There were at least one hundred people. Erza looked up at the white haired scythe wielder.

"I take it that you're the one they call 'Angel of Death'?" stated Erza boldly. All he did was chuckle in delight that Erza spoke of his nickname.

"Hey, you. It's your fault that I got in trouble!" growled Kageyama at Natsu before said Dragon Slayer notices him.

"You!" growled Natsu back.

"I'm not intimidated by any of you. I demand you to tell us of your plans!" demanded Erza.

"Oh, so you're not aware then huh? (flies up in the air) Tell me, what do train stations have?" asked Erigor. Chase already found out, but Kaz _had _to throw in some wild guesses.

"People?" asked Kaz. Erigor then sat on a broadcaster, confirming Chase's unspoken guess.

"All places have people you idiot!" implied the reaper.

"Tickets?"

"No."

"Train tracks?"

"No!"

"Windows?"

"NO! You dim-witted numbskull! It's a broadcaster! I'm sitting on one! Get it?!" yelled an agitated Erigor as Kaz awed in understanding.

"He's planning on broadcasting Lullaby!" gritted Chase with his fists clenched.

"The blue one's right! I'm cleansing this world of people who make their rights dear to their hearts. Those who paid no attention to those who had their rights stripped away. They committed a sin on not realizing injustice." announced Erigor.

"That isn't going to make matters for you any better!" stated Lucy.

"Who cares?! Soon we'll have power and then take control of the future!" laughed Erigor as he clutched his fists in confidence. Kageyama made a seal at his feet and his shadows went to attack.

"By the time this Dark Era emerges, you fools will be history!" chuckled Kageyama. The shadows then escalated and were coming down on Lucy. Natsu used his flaming fists and brushed the shadow attack away, shocking Kageyama.

"Well look at what we have here, a party!" laughed Natsu cracked his knuckles. Lucy looked at him in concern.

"It's not a party, they're villains!" corrected Lucy.

"Like I said, a party!" ignored Natsu. Kaz then stepped forward, joining Natsu in the fight.

"That's right. It's a party game, and every single one of them is the Red Team that the Blue Team is about to wipe the floor with!" implied Kaz as Erigor then began to float off.

_'Did he _really _have to use that RvB reference?' _mentally groaned Chase, re-calling the somewhat famous online series from their universe.

"Don't let them enter our beloved Dark Era that will rise!" ordered Erigor before he vanished into thin air, shocking Lucy and Happy.

"Natsu! Gray! Work together to stop Erigor! (turns to see them glare furiously at each other) What did I say?!" scolded Erza. The two then ran off with their nice-guy acts to find and stop Erigor. Now that left only Happy, Kaz, Chase, Lucy, and Erza. Kageyama and Rayule went off to stop Natsu and Gray, and the rest were facing off against the 5 that were left.

"Let's do this!" shouted Erza. She then used her Requip Magic to change her outfit. She began to glow brightly, temporarily blinding everyone before the light died down, revealing what happened. She now had plated armor covering her chest with a large metal flower over it. She has large skirt with metal plates on the upper half. Her neck and stomach were uncovered, and had large metal wings with individual blades. It was her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

_'Dang, she's hot!' _thought Kaz with a blush, admiring the view while Chase raised an eyebrow.

_'Happy must've excluded the fact that she can change her armor on purpose in an attempt to surprise us.' _theorized Chase.

"Most magic swordsmen only have the ability to swap weapons, but Erza is able to also swap her armor for magic armor that enhances her abilities. It's only a talent she only she possesses, a technique called, the Knight!" explained Happy, making Lucy awe at Erza.

"This is no time for admiration! (Lucy snaps out of awe) Lucy, find some cover. This is gonna get rough." warned Chase as Lucy nodded before backing away alongside Happy.

"Chase, what forms do you think we should use?" asked Kaz as Chase's eye glowed.

"According to my scan, some of these mages have low magic, but different varieties of magic, and since we're in a hurry, we need to use forms that rely on speed." informed Chase as Kaz nodded before both of them selected their transformations and slammed the dials.

**~Split-Screen Transformation~**

**(Kaz's transformation scene)**

Kaz's current background is a ninja dojo filled with training dummies. Kaz made a series of hand signs as a black ribbon comes out of the shadows and held his wrist before extending itself around Kaz, forming a black ninja suit with a gold star on the mask, a red scarf, gold wristbands and a red belt.

**"Ninja of the Shadows! Strike Ninja!" **cried the DARK Duel monster while taking out two dagger-like kunai and twirling them in his fingers.

**(Chase's transformation scene)**

Chase's jeans turned bright blue before his jacket turned into blue armor while extending to his knees. A blue belt appeared behind his waist before it wrapped itself around it, revealing a purple amethyst holding it together. His shoes turned into knee-high blue armored boots. Neon blue scale-like clothing appeared around Chase's chest and lower arms. Two silver bladed blue gauntlets appeared in front of him before he put them on his forearms while his hands obtained navy gloves. His upper chest armor closed, covering his upper chest before a silver ninja star appeared on the clothing below it. Chase put on a blue helmet before navy side-burn-like armor grew out from the sides. A navy and blue faceless mask appeared in front of him before he snatched it and put it on, concealing his face.

**"Taylean!" **cried the Aquos Bakugan.

**~End Transformation Scene~**

"What the heck?"

"What kind of magic was that?"

"Are they re-quip mages with flashy armor changes?"

"Amazing…" smiled Erza amazed by their transformations.

"You ready, Chase?" chuckled Strike Ninja with his kunai twirling.

"I was born ready." answered Taylean while his gauntlet blades extended before the enemy mages got out of their shock.

"You think a flashy suit will scare us?"

"No, (shakes head) but _this _will!" announced Strike Ninja as suddenly, he and Taylean blurred towards the mages similar to ninjas.

"Wow, they're fast!" gawked Lucy as the Defenders avoided all the mages' magic attacks with their speed.

"No kidding! I bet they would give Erza's Flight Armor a run for her money!" chirped Happy as Erza slashed at a dozen mages, shattering their weapons with her sword. Erza smirked, hearing Happy's comment and seeing the Defenders' speed in action.

**"Ability Activate: Kazami Style - Slash Whirlpool!" **yelled Taylean as he folded his arms while being surrounded by a current of water. The current flew towards the mages, shielding Taylean from attacks as he span in it with his blades exposed, allowing him to slash every mage that got too close, which got into a total of 10.

"Kunai Slicer!" yelled Strike Ninja as he tied his kunai to his scarf and used it as a chained sickle, slashing nearby mages while he kicked or chopped, knocking out 20 in total. Just as Erza got another dozen in a slash, one of the mages prepared to attack her from behind, which didn't go unnoticed by Strike Ninja.

"Get away from her!" snarled Strike Ninja as he threw his scarf towards the mage, wrapping it around his neck before he pulled it alongside the mage, ending it with a punch to the face, not noticing Erza's shocked face. She was almost attacked from behind and was saved.

"You okay?" asked Strike Ninja. Erza nodded, noting that she should watch his back as well.

**"Ability Activate: Gun Blue - Slash Sword!" **announced Taylean as blue kunais appear in his fingers before he threw them at the ground in front of 5 mages, which created an explosion of water upon contact and knocked them out while soaking them. Erza knocked out another bunch with her sword while Strike Ninja knocked out another with his kunai.

"Guys, I think it's time to finish this." suggested Strike Ninja as the remaining mages gathered together.

"Understood. (nods) Dance my blades!" ordered Erza as at least 20 blades appeared in front of her and formed a circle before they started spinning while pointing at the mages.

**"Ability Activate:... " **trailed off Taylean as he glowed an icy blue while holding his palms back.

"Oh crud! Run for your lives!" yelled a mage before all of them got wrapped in a red scarf. courtesy of Strike Ninja.

**"Circle Sword!"**

**"Slash Rise Blizzard!"**

The swords then separated and were send flying into the opponents, and at the same time Taylean thrust his palms forward, emitting a powerful blizzard that crashed down on the mages. The two attacks were more than enough to defeat the whole guild three times over while freezing them. The Eisenwald guild members were defeated and both the Defenders and Erza reverted to their human forms and Heart Kruez Armor respectively.

"That was amazing you guys!" exclaimed Lucy, causing Chase to blush and scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

"Thanks, but it was nothing." chuckled Chase sheepishly.

"We're not out of the woods yet. (taps Dueltrix, showing a black holographic radar with a red light) I managed to tag Lullaby with a tracker when I got Natsu out of the train." smirked Kaz before Erza slams his head onto her chest-plate.

"Good work, Kaz." complimented Erza as Kaz took his head back and blushed.

"Thank you for the compliment." thanked Kaz.

"Alright, here's the plan. (taps Bakutrix, showing a blue version of the radar) Erza, Kaz, you 2 get to the top of the station to warn the civilians. Happy, Lucy, we're gonna get outside and try to stop Erigor." ordered Chase.

"What gives you the right to order me around?" demanded Erza with a glare that forced Happy and Lucy to hug in fear.

"I think I get your plan, Chase. (nods, not being affected by Erza's glare alongside Chase) You want us to separate in groups in case Erigor isn't alone, and if whoever we fight is too much, one person will have to separate to find the other group. Plus, splitting up increases our chances of finding Natsu or Gray." concluded Kaz as Chase nods.

"When you put it that way, it makes sense." chirped Happy.

"I agree with Happy. We shall follow Chase's plan." declared Erza, causing everyone to sweat-drop at her mood change.

**(Outside Kunugi Station)**

"I'm pretty sure that is high enough, Kaz." noted Erza, having Kaz on top of her with his legs holding onto her shoulders as he holds a megaphone. Kaz affirmatively nodded before turning on the megaphone.

"ATTENTION! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! I REPEAT! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE, YOU HAVE TO EVACUATE! THE GROUP OF BAD WIZARDS HAVE A WEAPON THAT CAN KILL YOU ALL JUST BY LISTENING TO IT! RUN NOW!" screamed Kaz into the megaphone. Everyone, including the officers Erza head butted earlier, ran away.

"That takes care of that, but just to be safe, we should get down there to check if any are unconscious or too injured to move." suggested Erza as Kaz nodded.

"Sure, just let me turn off the megaphone and get dOWN!" screamed Kaz when Erza jumps and runs downward off the roof before jumping again and landing on the ground a kilometers away from the station.

"Looks like there are no casualties. Do you see anything, Kaz?" questioned Erza as Kaz fell off her shoulders from behind, his legs feeling numb from the fall.

"I can't, because a certain _someone _didn't wait for me to get off her." answered Kaz as he stands up while wobbling, gaining Erza's attention and making her turn around.

"I apologize, Kaz. (eyes widen) Is that a Wind Barrier?" questioned Erza as Kaz rolls his eyes.

"Nice try, but I'm not gonna fall for-" stopped Kaz as Erza grabbed his head and turned it, showing a barrier made out of wind surrounding the station.

"Oh. So you weren't lying. (blinks before eyes turned forward) Erza, behind you!" warned Kaz as Erza let go and Re-Quipped a sword before turning to see Erigor in the air, laughing.

"How do you like my Wind Wall, flies?!" laughed Erigor.

"Wait a minute, how are you here in the first place?! I put a tracker on Lullaby, and since you're the one holding it, you should've encountered Chase and Lucy!" asked Kaz, surprised.

"Please. (scoffs) Do you think I'm dumb enough not to notice it?! I knew one of you flies put the tracker on it, so I took it off and left it in the basement." explained Erigor cockily.

"So all this time, Chase and Lucy were on a wild goose chase?" wondered Erza aloud.

"It's a shame. Dealing with you Fairy Tail flies would be fun; however, I have much bigger priorities." smirked Erigor as a purple magic circle appeared on his palm.

"Are those priorities, by any chance, the Guild Master League?" grinned Kaz as Erigor paused his spell, looking surprised alongside Erza.

"But.. how did you know?!" gritted Erigor.

"Chase figured out your plan after the fight. Targeting the Guild Masters would explain why you didn't play the flute during our fight against your Guild. But the biggest clue that gave it away was your speech about your rights taken away and how you became a Dark Guild in the first place. And the only ones that can mark Dark Guilds are the G.M.L." explained Kaz with a grin at Erza and Erigor's surprised faces until Erigor cackled.

"It doesn't matter if you figured out my plan, because you are going to join your friends in there!" yelled Erigor before he thrust his palm forward, with the magic circle brightening while generating a wind torrent that pushed Erza and Kaz through the Wind Wall.

"ERIGOR!" synced Erza and Kaz with the former attempting to break through the barrier, only to bounce off with a few scratches.

"See you later, flies!" laughed Erigor as he flew off, not noticing a blue visor following him through the shadows.

**(A few hours ago, in Clover Town)**

A brown stone mini castle-structure building is currently hosting the meeting of the Guild Master Leagues. Inside was Master Makarov, who was talking to a few other guild masters.

"Makarov, it sure must be nice to have all your pepped up little wizards. Oh, I heard that you gave some aristocrat a trashing." spoke a person that would make you want to bleach your eyes out! An elderly bald man wearing red lipstick, golden hoop necklace with a red line holding the hoops, a purple spaghetti-strap shirt, a purple/pink vertical-striped shorts, and had small white wings on his back.

"Oh you must mean Lucy, Bob. She's my newest recruit. She has a great figure if you ask me."

"Stop it you flirt!" giggled Bob while covering his eyes.

"Is this something to be laughing about Makarov?" scolded a skinny man who seems to be between his late fifties or early sixties. His gold hair reached to his shoulders. He wore a spiky dog collar, dark t-shirt, dark pants, dark sunglasses, and a warlock hat with spike around the bottom.

"Yeah it _is_ great to have energetic members, but they go way overboard. There people in the council who are worried that your guild gonna to destroy an entire city one day." warned the man.

"Oh don't worry Goldmine. There only one thing I like to be destroyed by is Lucy's body!" joked Makarov, making Bob place a hand against his check while flapping his other hand.

"Now that not proper for a master to be lying on his own little wizards!" giggled Bob. Then a blue bird with a wizard hat flew in and carried a letter with its feet.

"Master Makarov. A letter from Miss Mirajane." spoke the bird.

"Thanks." thanked Makarov as he caught the letter and traced a circle around the Fairy Tail stamp. Then a holographic picture of Mirajane appeared from the cyan magic circle.

_"Master, hard at work at your regular meeting, yes?" _wondered the message, making everyone in the room surround Makarov.

"This looker is our guild poster-girl. She's quite a hottie, eh?" chuckled Makarov.

"_Actually something incredible happen while you were gone. Amazingly, Natsu challenged Kaz to a fight and lost! Don't worry the two are really good friends now since they apparently share a love for battle. Also Natsu along with Erza, Lucy and Gray formed a team on the latest mission! Kaz and Chase are joining the mission, too! Everyone believed that this is the most powerful team in all of Fairy Tail, even if you exclude Kaz and Chase! I know you're probably thinking that it's going to be hell on Earthland, but from what Ben told me, Kaz and Chase are quite capable of keeping the team together. I decided to tell you right away. See you back here in the guild."_ finished the message before it disappeared into thin air leaving the entire G.M.L in a worried atmosphere.

"How are you not freaking out?" asked Goldmine, seeing Makarov not freak out.

"I am worried Goldmine, but I trust in Kaz and Chase, mostly the latter, and that they can make sure that nothing bad happens." assured Makarov.

"Kaz and Chase?" tilted Bob.

"Two of the six Take-Over mages that had to crash at the Guild Hall since they were homeless at the moment." lied Makarov, re-calling the backstories he and Chase made up for emergencies since they don't have counterparts in this universe.

"Take-Over Mages? If I re-call correctly, wasn't there a Take-Over mage in the Daybreak report? And the Mt. Hakobe one as well?" blinked Goldmine.

"That was Chase, Goldmine. His human intellect is rather on par with Levy from what I witnessed." smirked Makarov.

"May we see how they look like?" requested Bob as Makarov nodded before creating six magic circles, each showing an image of a Galactic Defender, all in numerical order.

"The one in green is Ben, the black-clad lad is Kaz, the blue is Chase, the red is Jack, the female is Kim, and the last one is Drake." pointed Makarov.

"My, my, the orange one is quite handsome." flirted Bob.

"No offense, Makarov, but I don't see anything special about these guys." shrugged Goldmine.

"Look at their eyes closely, Bob, Goldmine." suggested Makarov. The two did and were so shocked that they couldn't move. Drake's eyes show guilt and regret, showing that he's done something that he's not proud of. Kim's show signs of regret, as if she blames herself for something she couldn't handle and that tainted her pure soul. Jack's show burden, like he's trying to prove himself to someone. Chase's show loss, like he lost some people important in his life more than once. Kaz's has a dim light, showing that he was forced to mature early in his life due to certain circumstances. Ben's, however, is what drawn them the most. His eyes show that he experienced things that would force a normal person to go through suicide ten times over, but he tries to hide it so no one could worry about him.

But they all have one thing in common.

Their eyes also showed that they witnessed the true horrors of evil and that they're willing to do anything to stop it.

"Those eyes… Now I see why you are calm." swallowed Goldmine.

"Indeed. (nods) Those eyes show that they will protect anybody, no matter the cost." paled Bob.

"Yes. I have faith in Kaz and Chase that they will not allow any destruction to come to any city." nodded Makarov as Bob and Goldmine separate from him before he made the images disappear. Suddenly, another messenger bird came in, a red one, with another letter.

"A message has arrived from the Magic Council archives." informed the bird.

"They already have an answer?" whispered Makarov to not get attention from the other Masters, slightly amazed.

He'd sent a message to some old friends, asking them to find any magic that could send someone to another universe. Truthfully, if the magic did exist, it was probably hidden so well that it would take weeks, even months, to find. He hadn't expected a reply in less than four days.

He opened the letter and quickly read through it, his expression turning graver with every word.

_'Defenders, I'm afraid you won't like the answer I have when I return from this meeting.' _thought Makarov.

* * *

**Ben: I'm starting to see a resemblance to a few other stories.**

**Omarnosian10: I've been inspired by others' stories, OK?!**

**Kaz: Wow. 2 updates in less than a week. Something tells me that you're getting your groove back.**

**Omarnosian10: Maybe. I mostly have writers' block on fight scenes, which is why I go to DLBot2016 for Remnant's Omni-Ranger, Fire Emblem: Ultimate Rider, and Hedgehog 10: The Omniverse Chronicles.**

**Jack: You're getting more independent on the fight scenes.**

**Omarnosian10: Thanks, Jack.**

**Chase: Why am I screaming Ability Activate when I use my powers in this story?**

**Omarnosian10: You gained that habit in the original story.**

**Kaz: I'm only screaming my attacks because I don't want to be left out.**

**Omarnosian10: Yeah, and one more thing.**

**Kaz: What is it?**

**Omarnosian10: This story is going on hiatus until I can catch up on my other projects.**

**All Defenders: WHAT?!**

**Omarnosian10: This story is a potential spoiler for my G.D series.**

**Kaz: Then why did you make it in the first place?!**

**Omarnosian10: I was reading Fairy Tail stories when I started this, and couldn't help it.**

**Drake: Ah, I remember. You were pulling a 'Phillip' from W that day.**

**Omarnosian10: Maybe. DEFENDERS OUT!**


End file.
